


Consecuencias

by Sagitariothorki



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor/Loki - Fandom
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Anal Sex, Celos, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Promesas, Promises, Sexo, Traición, odio malos entendidos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagitariothorki/pseuds/Sagitariothorki
Summary: Thor ama a Loki con pasión y locura , pero es incapaz de corromper a su hermano.Fandral ama lo más oscuro , perverso y cruel de Loki.Loki piensa que Thor no lo ama más haya de lo fraternal por lo que decide reemplazar su necesidad con alguien más.Thor tomara una decisión acusa de sus celos ¿Será lo correcto?Un triángulo amoroso.Amor , celos y mucho dolor.%50 Fandral y %50 THORKI.AU donde es Thor quien revela la procedencia de Loki y donde este No traicionó del todo a Thor.50% fandralxLoki y 50%Thorki.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno está historia ya está publicada en Wattpad 😍 pero como recién conseguí quien me ayude a corregir los horrores ortográficos iré subiendo los capítulos sin fallas aquí.

Para Asgard, la guerra no era ninguna desconocida. A lo largo de los prolongados y sanguinarios siglos, aquella tierra había sido escenario de batallas y objeto de conquista para una serie de invasores debido a su abundancia en riqueza y fertilidad -Elfos oscuros, la raza de los Ori y finalmente los Gigantes de hielo- antes de reclamar por fin su independencia en la última década. Pero todos estos conflictos, eran pasajeros en comparación con la guerra eterna que se estaba librando en ese frío reino que era iluminado por la ancestral luz de luna. Una guerra que tal vez, por fin, estuviera llegando a su conclusión, pues una fuerte tormenta de sólida y fría nieve comenzaba como atisbo sobre el castillo. 

Odín contemplo a Farbauti que se petrificó del miedo, mientras que aferraba a un inocente bebé. La mujer era sin duda una de las tantas concubinas de Laufey, en realidad su apariencia era más parecida a la de una elfa que al de una jothar, realmente era una preciosa mujer, ataviada de una brillante vestidura de cuero negro con una larga cabellera oscura y piel de alabastro. 

\- Laufey huyo del reino tan pronto vió que no tenía más alternativa, dejó a nuestra merced el cofre de las heladas y sin duda a ustedes dos - Habló con imponente voz mientras daba pasos decididos hasta quedar frente a ella y la reconoció tan hermosa e indefensa luego, sus ojos bajaron hacia el bulto en sus brazos que no dejaba llorar y lo contempló unos segundos, sin duda un bebé híbrido, cuya apariencia podría ser casi confundida con la de un asgardiano; de cabello tan negro como el de su madre, de piel delicada y ojos tan verdes como los bosques y unas finas marcas de nacimiento adornando su piel, las cuales solo pueden tener un significado: 

-El pequeño es hijo de Laufey, ¿no es verdad? - respondió con cautela mientras levantaba ambas manos en señal de rendición. 

-Si te atreves a hacernos daño, no dudes ni por un segundo que él se encargara de venganos- escupió con todo su rencor contenido mientras retrocedía hasta chocar la espalda con el frío hielo de su habitación. 

Odín la situación un momento, él ya tenía su amada reina Frigga a quien había desposado con todo el amor que juró sería eterno y con la que además procreó su primogénito y sin embargo ... -Tienes dos opciones, la primera es morir bajo mi espada en compañía de tu hijo y la segunda ... es venir conmigo a mi reino en calidad de ... 

pero Odín fue rápido en reaccionar y rápido la muñeca de la mujer doblándola hasta quebrarla logrando que Farbauti cayera de rodillas al suelo mientras ahogaba un grito de dolor. La espada de Odín no se hizo esperar y terminó por cortarle la cabeza, el sonido del cuerpo inerte apenas pudo hacer eco, sin embargo al tomar al ser indefenso en sus brazos cuya cobija de seda blanca se había cubierto de sangre no pudo evitar como su piel azulada se tornaba de un color tan pálido como la misma nieve que cubría aquel reino, anteriormente había terminado con la vida de millas, pero nunca nunca con la de un infante. pero Odín fue rápido en reaccionar y rápido la muñeca de la mujer doblándola hasta quebrarla logrando que Farbauti cayera de rodillas al suelo mientras ahogaba un grito de dolor. 

\- Tal vez ... podrías servirme para futuras negociaciones con tu padre, dime, ¿serás tú la clave para una tregua con este reino infernal? - Dijo apenas audible mientras tomaba al pequeño. 

**** 

Frigga se envió a ajena a la tormenta ya su posición precaria en el alto de su balcón dándole la espalda a su marido mientras contemplaba el reino dorado con aire sombrío. Sus fascinantes ojos azules se clavaban en las abarrotadas calles que tenía debajo, sus oscuros pensamientos pasaban de vista a los siglos de guerra sin tregua que mantenía a su amado rey y padre de su único hijo lejos de ella. 

-¿De verdad es posible? - Sufrió con dolor -que la guerra esté a punto de terminar? - Su elegante rostro, era una máscara de concentración y sangre fría que no relevelaba el menor rastro de las preguntas que la preocupaban. Era algo inimaginable y sin embargo ... el enemigo perdió perdiendo terreno hace casi seis siglos, desde su aplastante derrota hace mil cuatrocientos nueve años, impotentes bosques. Aunque el número de gigantes de hielo había ido en descenso, gracias a Laufey (el más temible y despiadado líder que perdió la horda de los Jotun) la guerra se había vuelto aún más peligrosa. Había rumores sobre los Jotun más antiguos y poderosos que habían llegado a obtener una fuente de magia casi peligrosa y ahora eran capaces de cambiar de forma a voluntad, incluso podríamos tener que tener espías entre ellos y nadie, jamás, podría saberlo. Sin duda representaban una amenaza todavía mayor para su gente y los demás guerreros. Durante casi seiscientos años, había tratado de mantenerse al margen para ser una buena reina y madre para su hijo, Thor quien apenas podía comprender lo que la guerra le causaba a su gente, su reino y la razón por la que su padre no podía pasar la mayor parte de sus días con él. 

Su niño pequeño, aquél al que las normas bendijeron con el don de control las tormentas y truenos, razón por la que la mayoría de los aldeanos y hasta los más ancianos del consejo confiaban en si su rey no era capaz de terminar con aquella amenaza, entonces su príncipe y futuro protector se encargaría de mantener la paz. 

-Tienes que tratar de calmarte, cariño- dijo apenas audible mientras acariciaba los dorados cabellos del pequeño que se aferraba con fuerza a su largo vestido de seda. 

-No puedo ... es el hijo del enemigo- contestó por lo bajo mientras la gélida lluvia golpeaba los vidrios de los grandes ventanales que su madre se había encargado de cerrar momentos antes. 

Su padre se enfrentó a ellos con un pequeño bulto llorón que comenzó a colmarle la paciencia al joven príncipe. 

-Laufey no se atreverá a atacarnos mientras esté bajo nuestra custodia, además puedo sentir que hay magia corriendo por sus venas. Frigga, tú sabes que los hechiceros son pequeños en todos los nueve reinos y tenerlo de nuestro lado podría ser una bendición ... incluso podríamos hacerlo por nuestro hijo- trató de decir con cautela, el embarazo de su segundo hijo había terminado en tragedia hacia tan solo un par de días dejando a su esposa al borde de la tristeza, con un vientre hinchado y los brazos vacíos, ella no era más que una madre que lloraba a su bebé no nato. 

-Jamás podría verlo como un hermano, su gente ya ha tenido bastante dolor- interrumpió el pequeño mientras mordía sus labios en señal de furia, los fuertes estruendos verdes que se escuchaban no eran más que sus sentimientos siendo expresados por aquel joven Dios. Odín ignoró la fiereza del viento, de la lluvia y se mantuvo inmóvil. 

-Es un ser indefenso, lo adorarás tan solo al verle- aseguró su padre mientras se inclinaba un poco para mostrarle a aquel pequeño y Thor dudoso se alejó de su madre para después proceder a quitar la manta que cubría al infante, contempló esa pálida piel y esos ojos que fácilmente pueden ser comparados con hermosas gemas tan verdes y luminosas llenas de luz inocencia indiscutible. 

-¿No se supone que debería ser azul, de piel tan dura como el acero y ojos tan rojos como la sangre? - se tomó precaución mientras pasaba un dedo por sus mejillas regordetas comprobando que eran más suaves de lo que aparentaba. 

-Es un híbrido te lo puedo cambiar- dijo con total seguridad mientras le entregaba al bebé con la clara intención de que lo sostuviera y el rubio no se hizo de esperar, lo acunó en sus brazos mientras se preguntaba cómo es que alguien podría ser tan frío y cálido al mismo tiempo -¿intentarás al menos quererlo un poco? - Susurró Odín. 

-Prometo amarlo- Sonrió mientras besaba el frente de aquel niño. 

******** años después ******* 

Frigga no podría estar más que simplemente orgullosa de sus dos amados hijos, Thor quien creó para convertirse en un poderoso guerrero, lleno de gloria, poseedor de un corazón tan noble como arrogante había sido capaz de ser un digno protector y Loki, el más joven y astuto de los dos, el complemento ideal para su hermano en los campos de batalla, siempre ideando estrategias, confundiendo, atacando con rapidez y agilidad al enemigo. Su aspecto era tan sereno, porte elegante y, a diferencia del futuro Rey, esto resultó ser hábil con las palabras, había logrado ser un prestigioso lugar en el senado y con su encanto indiscutible fue capaz de lograr algunos tratados de paz que parecían ser imposibles y ella no podría estar más satisfecha, Loki podría destacar casi en cualquier cosa que él le placiera. 

Thor por otro lado era un hombre que se dejaba guiar por sus impulsos, poco discreto en sus aventuras con cuanta doncella se encontrara, habían bastantes rumores sobre el rubio participando en orgías y dejaron uno que otro bastardo en cada reino visitado; exuberante, caprichoso, desobligado y

desinteresado en la política así como en muchos de los otros aspectos importantes como la etiqueta y su clara ausencia en algunos eventos realizados con la intención de formar alianzas, normalmente terminando saltándoloselos para ir a una cacería improvisada o pasar la noche en algún burdel y Frigga conocido dentro de su corazón que ya estaba en la naturaleza de su hijo ser rebelde, un alma libre en busca de aventuras y glorias muy lejos de las autoridades verdes, es por eso que estaba agradecida con Odín por traer a ese hermoso niño que pronto se convertirá en el apoyo de su Thor, tanto en lo político como en lo razonable, ya que Loki era el único que podría frenar la imprudencia de su hermano mayor. 

Realmente le dolía que Odín no lo viera de la misma manera que ella. 

**** 

No era la primera vez que el más joven príncipe acompañaba a su Thor-pe hermano de mala gana a alguna misión sin sentido, aún podría recordar como el rubio se las había arreglado para simplemente ¨secuestrarlo¨ al lado de esos asquerosos y poco educados guerreros a quienes tenía el descaro de llamar amigos cuando apenas estaba en la etapa de la pubertad alegando que su edad él ya había viajado y derrotado a grandes enemigos haciendo honor a su ¨nombre¨ Thor hijo de Odín dios del Trueno, no era de extrañarse que tomara en cuenta antes que nadie, después de todo, de los dos era por mucho el más astuto y realmente Loki no tenía problemas en acompañarlo, de hecho él mismo había accedido gustoso si se trata de una situación de emergencia como algo crucial para ganar una batalla ...y no un simple viaje a Utgar (una de las ciudades consideradas más "importantes" debido a su cercanía con Vanaheim), la cualidad habitual era atacada por un grupo de bestias conocidas como "yuzou" de casi seis metros de altura, pelaje tan duro como cuatro pieles de osos y con esas cosas tuviesen membranas de dientes en cada mandíbula, siendo la más exterior la principal. 

Por supuesto que no, el verdadero problema estaba ... 

-¡Podrías dejar de ser tan imprudente y escucharme por una vez! - Gruñó el joven hechicero, no es que no disfrutara del combate mano a mano invocando un arma mientras sus amigos sirven de distracción. Era solo que si tan solo lo dejaran hacerlo a su manera, terminarían en menos de treinta segundos. 

-¿Y perdernos toda la diversión, hermano? - Volteó a mirarlo con esa sonrisa arrogante que el menor estaba comenzando a odiar y solo se dispuso a suspirar mientras su hermano se plantaba frente a una de las bestias con el arma enarbolada en su brazo derecho y extender el izquierdo, su posición no era solo el preludio de una ofensiva veloz, sino que a la vez era defensiva; paradoja así parar parar los golpes dirigidos contra él. Porque cuando luchaban siempre se ponía dos pasos detrás de él, generalmente a su derecha. Desde ahí siempre le hablaba y Loki adoraba esa postura, ya fuera para insultarlo por su gran estupidez, para aconsejarle un cambio de estrategia o la retirada como una mejor opción, para saber sabre que desistir era lo mejor si solo les queda la retirada y de vez en cuando, para recibir cumplidos macerados en sarcasmo que, 

El dios del trueno se movió con agilidad por la izquierda por una costumbre adquirida, cuando se giraba de esa manera le dio espacio a Loki de atacar por la derecha con sus dagas. A Thor le gustaba que las ofensivas de Loki estuvieran a distancia y que pudiera cubrirse con sus ilusiones; le tranquilizaba saber que Loki no tenía que acercarse a los enemigos mientras combatía y que eso se lo podía dejar a Thor. 

Todo parecía estar bajo control, hasta sin duda podría ser un enfrentamiento bastante entretenido o eso pensaba el menor de los príncipes hasta que escuchó el grito de dolor de aquel que consideraba importante además de Thor. 

-Dashing- susurró apenas audible al verlo bajo la bestia claramente herido del hombro izquierdo, casi se horrorizo al ver el rojizo líquido resbalando de su armadura casi rota. Tuve el impulso de correr a su lado y verificar que la herida no fuera de gravedad, pero se detuvo al ver como el rubio le hizo frente a la criatura mientras clavaba su espada en el hocico de esa maldita bestia con la intención de mantenerla abierta pero aún así, la expresión de dolor de su espadachín no pasó desapercibida por él -¡Suficiente! - Gritó al tiempo que invocaba gruesas cadenas que rodeaban a las mejores ciudades logrando que quedaran tumbadas en el suelo completamente inmóviles. Para alivio de los guerreros y quizás para disgusto de su hermano. 

-¡Ya fue suficiente diversión por el momento! - Realmente estaba tratando de que su rabia no fuera detectada -Acabemos con esto- Suspiró con fingido latasancio y con sus manos controladas por un poco de su Seider para dar paso a su siguiente tarea, la cual era apretar las cadenas hasta dejar sin oxígeno a esos sucios animales y ser posible, hacerlos estalar en un completo mar de sangre, pero eso implicaría ensuciar sus finas ropas y mucho trabajo para quitarse aquel líquido espeso y sucio de sus negros cabellos. 

-Loki, ¡eso fue increíble! - Escuchó decir a su espadachín quien apenas lograba salir debajo del cadáver de aquella cosa con la ayuda de su hermano. 

-Obviamente, estamos hablando de mí- no pudo evitar responder con desdén. No, el problema no era solo que su idiota hermano prefería hacer las cosas de la manera difícil para jactarse de una buena batalla, era más bien el sucio lugar a donde había arrastrado y es que no era más que una pobre aldea llena de personas prácticamente incultas y carentes de cualquier comodidad que el merecía recibir. Habían llegado por la mañana y habían llegado a una granja, ¡Una maldita granja! Donde prácticamente los aldeanos perdieron desesperados por obtener su ayuda para terminar con esas sucias bestias que destruirán sus bienes, coman sus cultivos y mataban a sus animales. 

A Loki no le había hecho para nada de gracia saber que luego de cumplir esa misión, la cual por cierto no era más que una obra de caridad y bondad por parte de su hermano, podría que se quedara pasar la noche en ese triste y feo lugar. ¿Dónde se supone que dormiría? Porque obviamente no estaba dispuesto a dormir en las pajas de aquella granja o en el sofá de alguien a diferencia de su hermano, él NO era alguien simple que se complacía meramente con ayudar a los pobres almas en desgracia y pasar la mayor parte de sus días entre ellos como si fuera un campesino más, tal vez esa era la razón por la que las personas preferían a su hermano, ese príncipe de dulce corazón quien era capaz de ver técnicamente a cualquiera como su igual. 

******* 

Como era de esperarse, al caer la noche los aldeanos habían decidido recompensar su valentía compensándolos con una pequeña fiesta en su honor donde abundaba el alcohol y bellas doncellas. 

Thor ya había perdido la cuenta de las damas que habían pasado frente a ellos contoneando las caderas, enseñando ese pronunciado escote que mostraba casi por completo sus grandes pechos, la mayoría dirigidas a él, lo que no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo realmente, y no es que su adorable hermano no fuera lo limitado lo suficientemente atractivo, él mismo apoyaba la idea de que era increíblemente sexy, era bien sabido que Loki era demasiado selecto y exigente, incluso para una aventura de una sola noche. No, no ... él era demasiado orgulloso como para pensar en compartir la habitación con una pobre campesina, inculta, vulgar y fácil. 

Loki merecía más que eso, razón por la que normalmente no se molestaba en vigilarlo cada vez que lo arrastraba con él, después de todo ¿no era más probable que su hermano se enredara con alguien de la corte si lo dejaba en el castillo? ¿Qué algún noble qbuscando de algún apoyo o consejo de su padre no codiciara al menor y tratara de robarlo de su lado? 

-¿Desea algo más en lo que pueda ayudar? conocido para él. Su hermano estaba rizando y al dirigir una mirada a donde se dirigía, la sangre le hirvió. Loki estuvo prácticamente rodeado tanto de mujeres, como de uno que otro varón, quienes lo contemplaban descaradamente, mientras que este relataba de nueva cuenta la historia de cómo "asesinar" a la bestia, pero su público era completamente ajeno a lo que estaban colmado su paciencia. .. Estaba celoso, pero aunque quisiera arreglárselo a su pequeño hermano de los buitres ... Realmente no tenía una buena razón para enfadarse, Loki no era suyo y probablemente lo habría. 

Thor estaba consciente que sin duda alguna él era más alto que Loki, más masculino, más fuerte por una línea casi invisible y quizás eso era lo que más le molestaba, que gracias a su bonita y engañosa apariencia delicada conseguimos llamar la atención hasta del hombre que dijeron ser cien por ciento hetero, pero que sin duda se encontraron ahí casi babeando por el moreno. El rubio ni siquiera podría creer que por una maldita vez en la vida Loki decidiera compartir su mesa y espacio personal con alguien que no está fuera de su misma alcurnia, descartando claro a los tres guerreros y lady Sif. 

Era casi irritante contemplar a uno que otro chico de su ejército, ¿realmente se habían tomado la molestia de seguirlos hasta ese lugar? es decir, no había prestado atención realmente si eran parte de la legión que él comandaba o la de Loki, pero ¿qué importaba? todos estamos ahí pensados en que quizás podamos probar suerte y conseguir aunque fuera de una caricia. Thor sabía lo que estaba estaba más que descartado, el moreno no era específico fan del contacto físico, especialmente si eran personas ajenas a la familia. 

-En otro momento- rechazó rápidamente a la chica mientras se dirigía hasta su hermano con la clara intención de sacarlo de ese lugar de mala muerte. -Loki, hermano ...- tratando de ocultar inútilmente su descontento. 

-Oh, hermano, ¿no deberías estar compartiendo el lecho con alguna bella doncella? - Dijo un modo de burla mientras miraba con una ceja alzada. 

-De hecho- declaró observando a todos con evidente molestia, suficiente para que los dejaran solos. 

-¿Sucede algo? Pensé que te establece divirtiendo- sonrió aparentemente divertido mientras se recostaba en la silla y lo miraba con autosuficiencia. 

-Hermano, simplemente creo que es mejor buscar refugio para descansar. Este lugar no estará abierto el resto de la noche. ¿Qué diablos? - declaró molesto. 

-Por favor, ¿realmente pensaste que acceder de buena gana a poner un solo pie en este lugar? ¡Sólo mira¡ esto es asqueroso- su clara molestia y rasgos de asco casi pueden hacer sonreír a su mayor ... casi. 

-¿Dónde diablos te encontraría? - Pidiendo tiempo al arrastrar la silla frente a él y miraba a la ilusión casi perfecta de su hermano con desaprobación total y furia -¿No piensas respondedor? - sentir como su paciencia poco a poco se exterminaba . 

-Exactamente, no tengo porqué responderte, nos vemos por la mañana- declaramos felizmente mientras desaparecía. 

-¡Debes estar bromeando! - gruñó mientras golpeaba con fuerza aquella mesa hecha de roble consiguiendo partir por la mitad. 

**** Loki **** 

A veces odiaba estar lejos de casa, no es que no fuera emocionante enfrentarse a incontables desafíos o desafíos, él mismo adoraba sentir la adrenalina grabando su ser impulsando sus deseos de destruir a lo que fuera que se atreviera a retarlo. 

Simplemente estaba hartándose de solo ser reconocido por pocos, ¿no era acaso curioso? Todos idealizaban a su hermano como alguien invencible, increíblemente fuerte y hasta era el héroe de muchos. Pero aún si era él mismo quien propuso ir a tal reino a retar, exterminar cualquier cosa ... Los demás siempre hablarían primero de Thor, Thor y su valentía, Thor y astucia, Thor y su "equipo"; y por estúpido que fuera de él lo entendía, no tenía más de dos años acompañándolos y no todos se percataban de lo poderoso que podía llegar a ser, de lo increíblemente manipulador que era; no, no lo hacían, ellos ya tenían a alguien a quien adorar, las doncellas por quien suspirar: su hermano era un hombre hecho y derecho mientras que él apenas cumpliría los diecisiete años en el próximo invierno. 

-Distancia- susurró apenas a la nada mientras cerraba sus ojos. poner una breve distancia, viajar solo tal vez hasta hacerse de su propio "nombre" con una gran reputación como guerrero, porque si seguimos a su lado los demás pensarán que todos sus logros tendrán éxito éxito gracias a los músculos y sobreprotección del rubio. 

Sí, sería lo mejor para él, ¿después de todo no era lo justo? Thor comenzó a viajar solo con sus tres amigos tan pronto cumplió los quince años y ninguno de sus progenitores opuso resistencia, al contrario, su padre parecía estar ansioso por ver desenvueltas las habilidades del rubio lejos del castillo. Y a él ... a él le tocó extrañarlo, sentirse extrañamente vacío y celoso de no ser lo suficientemente "grande" para respaldarlo en sus aventuras. 

Se habían acabado esas mañanas donde se las arreglaban para escabullirse del castillo jugando a ser grandes guerreros destinados a luchar hombro a hombro, donde se recostaban en los pasos para recuperar el aliento perdido entre tantas carcajadas. Y considerar tardes donde lo observaba destacarse en combate mano a mano, haciendo que su pecho se inflara en el más puro orgullo y que quisiera restablecer a todo aquel que miraba que ese rubio era su hermano, su hermano mayor quien se encargaría de llevarlo a Las batallas e instruirlo en lo que es necesario para hacer de él un buen guerrero. Y tenían horas que se le han tenido eternas cuando no estaban juntos, era normal, su hermano mayor crecía haciendo nuevos amigos, nuevos intereses románticos. 

Dolía, dolía solo un poco, pero no dejo que le afectara y de la misma manera obtuvo una compañía digna de él, una hechicera de su edad, de sangre noble (porque ni loco antes que rebajarse a tratar con campesinos, no estaba tan desesperado) ) ella poseía muy buenos modales, de apariencia delicada, bonita sin duda y de inteligencia casi superior como la suya, porque si Frigga notó que su

pequeño angelito de seis años comenzando a sentirse desplazado por los nuevos amigos de su hijo y ella no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados: Sigyn era la compañía ideal, ella estaría la indicada en consolarlo cuando llegara la hora de Thor viajara para probarse a sí mismo Y él se dijo que esperaría y se dedicaría a esforzarse mucho para que su hermano viera en él un gran aliado, hermanos de escudo, sería su apoyo, se convertiría en el orgullo de su hermano. 

Nada alejado de la realidad, pero ... Solo pocos se daban cuenta de ello. Y otros ... Otros como Odín creían que había algo siniestro con él, su padre había vuelto a mirarlo de la misma forma desde aquel incidente donde acabando con la vida de su contrincante, realmente no quiso hacerlo. Además, ¿no fue recompensada su familia con grandes cofres de oro y diamantes? 

-El cielo luce furioso- sonrió para sí mismo, no esperaba que su hermano notará su ausencia. 

****Fandral**** 

Bajo un gran árbol copado lleno de verdes hojas se encontraba un bello chico de negros cabellos recostado bajo el frío césped con ambas manos detrás de su nuca y piernas cruzadas en clara posición de descanso. La tenue lluvia parecía no importarle y es que su seider se encargaba de crear una barrera impidiendo que el agua lo mojara. 

El rubio guerreo sonrió internamente, sabía que lo encontraría en aquel lugar, su príncipe siempre prefería los lugares llenos de vegetación, tranquilos y alejados de los demás. Caminó a paso lento hasta quedar a un lado de él y ahogando un suspiro volteó a mirarlo. 

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y casi podría apostar a que se encontraba durmiendo basándose en la suave respiración y la expresión tan serena que poseía. 

-Mi príncipe ¿recuerda cuándo nos conocimos?- no pudo evitar preguntar. Realmente tenía la intención de encontrarse con él ¨casualmente¨, incluso había ensayado las palabras más adecuadas para alabarlo por la hazaña de aquella tarde y hacerle saber lo infinitamente agradecido que estaba al haber sido sanado por sus propias manos. Sí, realmente había planeado un discurso ejemplar, pero al verlo las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y apenas era capaz de recordar media palabra. Más al contemplar la pacifica luna no pudo evitar recordar que definitivamente ya habían tenido un encuentro parecido tiempo atrás, cuando aquel hermoso hombre apenas estaba dejando de ser un tierno niño. 

-¿Te refieres a la primera vez que nos vimos o cuando decidí hablarte? - Problemas con desinterés aún sin abrir los ojos. 

-La primera vez que conversamos, recuerdo tus frías y crueles palabras ... pero amables.- No puedes evitar sonreír el espadachín. 

*** hace 2 años *** 

Era al menos la cuarta misión exitosa que lograba llevar acabo como uno de los guerreros del príncipe heredero. La celebración del castillo se le antojaba demasiado exasperante, no es que no hubiera soñado antes con ser parte de los invitados de la realeza o incluso que el banquete se hiciera en honor a ellos cinco. No, simplemente todo parece ser tan irreal y poco probable, mucho se temía que no fuera más que un simple sueño del cual pudiese despertar en cualquier momento. 

Toda su existencia se resume tan solo a entrenar para poder convertirse en alguien digno de respeto, no era más que un alma que creía ser afortunada porque no poseía un apellido prestigioso, mucho menos proveniente de una familia adinerada ... sin embargo, todos sus sacrificios no fueron en vano, llegaron a hacerse notar entre todos los guerreros, sus habilidades obtuvieron agradarle al príncipe heredero y después de algunas victorias y glorias ganadas llegaron a hacerse su amigo junto con Hogun, Volsstag y lady Sif. 

En aquella época admiraba tanto a aquel al que llaman dios del Trueno, el cual le pareció era un poco rudo en términos de apariencia y modales. Normalmente prefieren pasar su tiempo solo con ellos, su pequeño grupo de amigos cercanos, viajando por los reinos, luchando contra bandidos, resolviendo disputas, aprendiendo nuevas habilidades de combate, apreciando la naturaleza, prestando su poder a los indefensos cuando lo necesitan. Pensaba que el príncipe heredero sería un rey increíble, siempre escuchando a la gente del pueblo, sin discriminar a nadie y sobre todo un excelente compañero de escudo. 

Fandral creía que sin duda lo seguiría hasta la muerte, pensando sinceramente que no le molestaría jurarle su eterna lealtad. Fue entonces que sucedió ... 

La primera vez que escuchó su dulce y venenosa voz. 

-¿Cómo es un bastardo, huérfano, hijo de una prostituta casi aborde de la miseria crece para convertirse en un guerrero de la más alta élite, amigo del poderoso dios del trueno? - Fue lo primero que escuchó bajo aquel cielo estrellado mientras reposaba su cabeza bajo el enorme árbol de uno de los jardines reales.

-Es muy osado de tu parte dirigirte de esa manera a uno de los mejores amigos del futuro rey de Asgard- respondiendo tratando de controlar su ira sin siquiera voltear a ver quién es el que tenía que reírse a sus espaldas.-Yo podría hacerte trizas en diez segundos tan solo por esta ofensa- concluyó creyendo que eso sería suficiente para recibir una disculpa, pero todo lo que recibió fue una fuerte carcajada muy ofensiva para su gusto. 

-¿Realmente crees ser capaz de siquiera ponerle un dedo encima al segundo príncipe de Asgard? -Respondió dejando al espadachín helado y solo entonces se volteó para mirar de frente a aquél que había roto su tranquilidad. 

Su mundo entero se detuvo solo por un momento, ¿Cómo es posible que incluso olvidara como respirar? Anteriormente había escuchado rumores sobre su belleza, pero simplemente ningún comentario jamás le haría justicia a su delicado y bello rostro. 

-De todos los sucios, incultos, vulgares e inútiles guerreros, eres el único que tiene la soledad antes de estar entre las piernas de cualquier doncella que esté dispuesta a gemir tu nombre con fuerza- fue todo lo que dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado del rubio y solo así el espadachín pudo contemplar sus hermosos rasgos bajo aquella tenue luz de luna, su cabello parecía ser tan negro como el mismo ébano adornado con orquídeas de oro, su piel lucía tan blanca y frágil como la porcelana, se quedó sin aliento al ver esos ojos tan verdes como las mismas esmeraldas y llenos de misterio que sin duda conseguimos robarle el alma con tan solo una mirada y… ¡oh! nunca se había sentido tan intimidado por la presencia de alguien, el príncipe lo miró por un largo momento y le sonrió, 

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que tuvo la dicha de verlo a corta distancia. La primera vez solo tenía cinco años pero ahora ... ahora no era más que un niño entrando en su etapa adolescente quizás cerca de los doce o catorce. 

-Si ... si me permite preguntar alteza ... ¿No debería estar usted en la celebración? Después de todo está relacionado con su hermano. 

-Es verdad, sin embargo ... me apetecía más ver que fue de aquel muchacho que se dedicaba horas enteras entrenando junto a aquel Thor-pe en su juventud- respondió restándole importancia a la expresión sorprendida de aquel rubio. No es como si Fandral fuera de un hombre mayor, apenas rozaba casi los dieciocho años, la misma edad que el príncipe heredero, pero aún así no podía evitar que la calara la frase "días de juventud". 

-¿Me recuerda? - sintiendo sintiendo unas repentinas ganas de vomitar a causa de la emoción, no todos los días te enteras que el delirio de casi medio el reino se perdió el tiempo para recordar. 

-En mi niñez solía sentarme en mi balcón esperando con ansias ver a algún guerrero, quien sea que fuera capaz de derribar al idiota de mi hermano, la mayoría solo era fuerza bruta, nada de estrategia y sin embargo ...- volteó a mirarlo mientras tomaba aquel rostro con sus frías manos para poder dejar aquel espadachín completamente expuesto ante sus ojos verdes -Estuviste un punto de vista hasta que fijaste tu vista en mí y luego tus movimientos se tornaron bastante indecisos y predecibles-. 

Fandral se dejó helado, por supuesto que lo recordaba, él tuvo al menos unos doce años cuando vió que aquel bello niño no apartaba su vista de él. -Cuando perdiste el combate sinceramente pensé que te rendirías y desistirías de intentarlo ... fue casi humillante.- Dijo al momento de soltarle el rostro. 

-Está bien perder alteza, rendirme sería imperdonable, además no paré hasta conseguirlo. Es duro fracasar, pero todavía es peor no haber intentado - sospechado finalmente soltando el oxígeno contenido. 

-Lo sé, es por eso que te elegió para ser parte de su pequeño grupo, fuiste de los pocos que tuvieron éxito vencerlo, nunca desististe hasta conseguirlo, obviamente no somos tan distintos. 

-¿Cómo podría ser eso posible alteza? - ¿Cómo podría ser posible que el príncipe pensara semejante disparate? 

-¿No es obvio? Todos los ojos se encuentran siempre por encima de Thor, aclamándolo, adornado, es definitivamente el orgullo de Odín, yo también ... Yo también estoy en una lucha constante para hacer notar, para superar las expectativas que tienen de mí, quiero superarlo en todo porque a veces siento que estoy destinado a vivir bajo su sombra. Dime, ¿cómo es que pudiste

convertirte en lo que eres ahora? ¿Cómo alguien tenía esperanzas y oportunidades eran nulas lo que tenían? Es casi imposible cuando lo pienso-. 

-Si me permite decirle, alteza, Imposible es una palabra que se encuentra solo en el diccionario de los tontos-. 

-Después de todo tenía razón- sospechaba el más joven mientras pasaba una mano por sus negros cabellos- realmente podría llegar a ser considerado tolerable, quizás. 

-¿Tolerable? - cuestionó apenas audible. 

-Mis padres han declarado que ha llegado el momento de que finalmente puedan acompañarlos en sus viajes. Pasaremos algún tiempo juntos y de esos tres, tú pareces ser el más civilizado.- fue todo lo que dijo mientras se marchaba sin dar mayor explicación. 

***** 

-En aquel entonces me consideró orgulloso de tus logros- declarado sin tomarle importancia. 

. 

-¿Eso significa que te decepcionado de alguna manera mi príncipe? - No tengo ningún seguro de querer obtener una respuesta mientras está disponible a un lado suyo.

-Significa que tu cabeza no estaba tan llena de soberbia, eras más ... ¿Inocente? ¿Maduro? Ahora solo te vanaglorias de tus victorias, seduce a cuanta mujer te guiñe el ojo, rara vez no despiertas enredado en las sábanas de alguien, compila con el resto sobre quién manejará la cama a más damas ... No eres diferente a Thor -. 


	2. Te amo tanto que duele.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste esta dulce declaración de amor que me costó algo de trabajó escribir

Hoy Odin había decido festejar nuestra valentía con una gran fiesta cuyo tema era el fuego que representaba como ningún otro la voluntad, la fuerza emprendedora en todos los niveles, ya sea que se trate del pensamiento, la emoción o valentía.

Sif canta a todo pulmón una balada sobre el cielo de aquellos que mueren valientemente en batalla. Un lugar maravilloso donde reina el hidromiel, banquetes increíbles y básicamente donde uno se la pasa de lo mejor. Volstagg parecía complicado escuchando la letra mientras devora cuanto podía.

Las bailarinas que se mueven de forma tan sensual y exquisita danzando a la par de la música, mientras que los malabaristas trataban de no quemarse con las ardientes llamas.

Podría ser entretenido, un breve festejo, una pequeña recompensa por nuestras arduas batallas, debería estarlo disfrutando, pero en vez de eso... solo puedo pensar en él, el fuego me recuerda a Loki es fácil para mi compararlo con las ardientes llamas, él es benévolo, destructor, impredecible y sexy a la vez.

Lo amo... Pero él a mí no, amor sin esperanza, amor doloroso, amor no correspondido. ¿Realmente son hermosos? Yo no creo que lo sean... pero puedo vivir con eso, no es como si él deseara dañarme realmente a propósito y aunque así fuera no me molestaría seguir sufriendo por él.  
Conozco su secreto y verdaderamente sufro por su roto corazón.

No tiene más de una hora cuando se marchó a sus aposentos, normalmente lo hace a los pocos minutos de que su hermano elija a cualquier doncella para pasar la noche. 

Pude sentir la punzada de dolor en mi pecho. ya era normal para mi odiar a Thor por lastimar a mi adorado niño de ojos verdes. Dejé el recital y salí a la oscuridad de los jardines, donde la brisa era fresca bajo los árboles perfumados. No me importaba que la música creciera distante muy por detrás de mis verdaderos deseos; necesitaba, de pronto, ver a mi joven príncipe, verlo bajo la luz de la luna que se veía diferente, oscuro y desconocido a diferencia de otras noches, pero esto solo era pasajero a lo que realmente me preocupaba podía sentirlo, sentir su corazón roto y el dolor expandirse en cada poro de su tersa piel.

Lo divisé cuando salió al jardín y decidí seguirlo, más allá de los senderos del patio, a través de los árboles. Era pasada la medianoche y los jardines estaban tan tranquilos que podía oír los sonidos del océano como un suave murmullo. A la luz de la luna, vi su hermosa figura esbelta contemplando el agua más allá de los altos acantilados. Apenas fue consciente de mi presencia y tuve que ahogar un suspiro cuando giro lentamente hasta quedar frente a mí. Nunca había lucido tan hermoso, la luna encima de él, las estrellas brillantes cayendo lentamente en el mar. 

-Estoy tan contento de verte, tan contento de que hayas decidido seguirme. -Si no supiera que detrás de esa hermosa sonrisa se ocultaban unas inmensas ganas de llorar... probablemente hubiese sido feliz de verlo sonreír tan serenamente.

-Mi príncipe, creí que se había retirado a sus aposentos a descansar-realmente me encontraba preocupado, Loki no era de los que de repente salía del palacio en claro estado de ebriedad, había tomado suficiente vino, tanto que incluso tuve que solicitar la ayuda de una de las sirvientas para que lo escoltaran hasta su habitación. Si él estaba aquí claramente destrozado, entonces no podía significar nada bueno.

-Es porque... al parecer Thor ha olvidado cuál es su habitación, es gracioso si lo piensas ya que mis aposentos quedan frente a la de él y justo cuando la puerta de mis aposentos fue abierta lo vi encima de su amante-la forma en que mordió sus labios y su mirada se oscurecía, solo lograba que la ira se hiciera presente en mí ser. -Entonces la sirvienta no hizo más que cubrir sus labios y salir corriendo. ¿No soy acaso el hermano más amable de todo Asgard? Pude haberle gritado, sacarlos con fuerza bruta de mi preciada cama, interrumpir su momento de placer y quizás... quizás... pero... pero, Dashing...   
\- Odio...solo podía sentir odio por el idiota de Thor, ¿podría ser acaso más idiota? Estoy consciente de que el imbécil desconoce los sentimientos que su hermano le profesa, ¡pero aun así! ¡Él está induciendo a llorar a quien yo amo!

\- Aunque no puedo darte felicidad, al menos quiero permanecer a tu lado. Deseo ser capaz de compartir tu tristeza... Así que, lo diré una vez más, ¡por favor permite que sea su reemplazo! - No podía seguir ocultando por más tiempo estos sentimientos que solo se incrementaban con el pasar de los días, después de todo, estaba más que seguro que él ya conocía muy bien lo que mi corazón albergaba, ¿quién puede engañar a aquel que ostenta el título del Dios del engaño? Sus hermosos ojos verdes se posaron sobre los míos y me dolía con total intensidad ver como se cristalizaban al tiempo que de sus labios escapaban unas palabras que, aunque dolorosas eran matizadas de una dulzura que me lástima.

\- Como tu príncipe me has idealizado completamente, y es por eso que te has enamorado de mí. ¿Quién más que yo podría entender lo mucho que sufre un corazón al no tener la más mínima posibilidad de ser correspondido?

\- Entonces haz pedazos mi ilusión... porque ya no sé qué más puedo hacer para dejar de amarte... 

Me di cuenta de lo egoísta que sonaban mis palabras. Lo observó detenidamente, sus expresiones, su lenguaje corporal, realmente él parecía ser el ser más frágil e inocente de todos los mundos existentes, lo amaba desde que era un infante y ciertamente lo sigo amando. Lo amo porque sé mejor que nadie que él no es un ser perfecto, soy consciente que después de todo él no se enamora de cualquiera y si no fuera porque posiblemente soy el único que conoce el secreto que guarda en su corazón le tacharía de frívolo. No tiene apego al afecto que recibe. No rechaza a nadie que tenga al menos una pizca de interés en él, les ilusiona para poder romper su corazón en mil pedazos, ¿se complacerá de hacerles daño? Pienso que es así realmente, una manera de restaurar su ego herido por aquellas amantes que desfilan frente a sus ojos, es como si le restregaran que ellas durmieron con aquel que sería incapaz de tocarlo de manera íntima, porque sí, estoy seguro de que quizás soy el único que se percató de que mi adorado príncipe Loki se había enamorado de su hermano y tiene terror de abrir su corazón, de enterrar esos sentimientos que siente por aquel que lo lastima sin ser consciente, me di cuenta de que había llegado el momento de enfrentarme por fin a un problema que durante años había fingido no ver pero que seguía estando allí.

\- Adelante ¡decepcióname!, porque si no me decepcionas no sabré que hacer para dejar de pensar en ti. - Estaba completamente seguro de que solo yo conozco sus defectos, sus virtudes y su más profundo dolor. Trato de olvidarlo cada noche en los brazos de cualquier doncella, pero mis pensamientos siempre son para él, es tan normal como respirar y me aterra, ¿es normal desearlo tanto, amarlo tanto? Estoy desesperado por ser uno más de "sus reemplazos", quiero que destroce mi corazón al grado de que este deje de latir, si logro tenerlo, aunque sea una vez en la vida entonces podré saber lo que es la felicidad y moriré tranquilo, soportaré el día en el que yo no pueda ser suficiente e irremediablemente sea desechado.

-No puedo... Eres él único que realmente significa algo para mí... Fandral Dashing... yo te quiero. -Mi corazón se aceleró casi ferozmente con esas palabras ¿cómo es posible? Estoy tan desesperado por tener un poco de su afecto que no me importa si su querer es diferente de mi querer.

\- Si nunca vas a poder enamorarte de mí, entonces voy a tomar lo que pueda de ti. Aunque sea solo tu calor. - Respondí dejando en claro que no me importa ser descartado si puedo tener su calor una vez. Camine firme hasta estar solo a unos centímetros de su cuerpo, podía sentir su cálida respiración cerca de mis labios y esa exquisita fragancia inundando mis fosas nasales. -No te pido que me ames por qué sé que tu corazón ya está ocupado, mucho menos que no me lastimes por que verdaderamente quiero ser lastimado-suspire mientras lo tomaba fuertemente entre mis brazos su cuerpo estaba frío al tacto, y no se sentía real. Sé que parece imposible, pero a veces desearía que me perteneciera, que fuera solo para mí, así podría metérmelo en cualquier bolsillo y llevármelo conmigo. Tal vez yo no llegaré a ser una persona capaz de pensar esto de corazón. Pero, ante sus ojos, quería parecer como una persona fuerte y tolerante. Como el héroe de uno de sus libros... casi perfecto para él. Sé que él es incapaz de amarme y que nunca estará satisfecho a menos que sea Thor quien lo ame. No habría diferencia alguna para él si se trata de mi o alguien más. Incluso mis sentimientos por él... son meramente inútiles, no conseguiré que cambié de opinión, pero si yo no puedo hacerlo cambiar, tampoco quiero que nadie más llegue a cambiarlo.... No importa de quién se trate... Me molesta pensar que, si no se enamora de mí, realmente pueda hacerlo de alguien más. Yo no quiero ser posesivo.... quiero que me necesite más que cualquier otro.

\- Loki... Jamás he querido a nadie más que a ti, estoy seguro de que te he amado por más tiempo que nadie, verdaderamente te amo. Sin importar con quien durmiese, mis sentimientos siempre han estado contigo... Mi príncipe, siempre... cada vez que tocaba sus pieles, me daba cuenta que realmente me sentía vacío por dentro y dolía tanto, al final quería arrancarme sus perfumes de mi piel y borrar cada tacto de mi ser porque... Ellas jamás serían tú, ¿Te pasa lo mismo? ¿Sufres como yo? Encierro mis verdaderos sentimientos y los escondo en lo más profundo para asegurarme de que nadie los encuentre... Pero hoy quiero entregártelos todos a ti solamente. Mi amado príncipe no importa cuánto sufres, sin importar cuanto te hieran. Yo lo soportaré por ti... ¡Enamórate de mí y olvídate de él! No importa cuán dañado, herido o perverso te conviertas. Siempre te aceptaré tal como tú seas.

-Fandral, sé que soy especial para ti, alguien especial y sagrado, un ornamento que no puede ser tocado. -Dijo con esa hermosa voz que me cautivaba por completo, yo solo pude aspirar su aroma y aferrarme aún más a su frágil figura mientras seguía hablando. - Todo lo que me queda es mi obstinado orgullo, es todo. No salí con ninguno de ellos para que se enamoraran de mí, lo hice únicamente por lujuria, pero estoy bien con eso porque yo no puedo decir la diferencia entre ambos. Quiero que se obsesionen de mí, quiero sus deseos y no se los daré a nadie, no dejaré que nadie tome nada de mí. Por favor entiende que yo jamás podría hacerte eso, Dashing, no quiero dañarte como al resto. Incluso si no quieres saberlo, no puedes evitarlo porque somos similares al menos en nuestros sentimientos. No soy solo un príncipe " tratando de llenar su vacío interno con hombres"... -Fue suficiente, sus palabras eran como cuchillas para mi alma, no pude más y tomé sus labios entre los míos como jamás había pensado hacerlo. Nunca supe lo que era besar a la persona que se ama hasta esta noche, es tan frío como cálido, mi corazón se enciende, ahogo mis suspiros, pruebo su suavidad y se siente también saber que su sabor puede llegar a ser tan adictivo, espero ser capaz de recordar toda mi vida. Tengo toneladas de cosas que quiero decirle... y aun así no tengo nada que decir-Al separarme de sus labios esperaba ser golpeado sin compasión por lo que rápidamente bajé mi rostro y cerré con fuerza mis ojos, pero al no llegar el golpe abrí mis ojos y me sorprendió ver que posiblemente tenía los mismos ojos asustados que yo.

-¡Cuando te conocí, no pude quitarte los ojos de encima! ¡Tenías confianza, mantenías la frente en alto y estabas listo para pelear, aunque te lastimaras! ¡Eso era hermoso! Sin importar cuantos golpes recibieras tú siempre, siempre... Te levantabas... ¿No lo ves? Yo comencé a admirar esa fuerza de voluntad tan propia de ti... Dashing... - Dijo apenas audible mientras giraba su rostro en una expresión completamente neutra.

-Sabes, si desde entonces he conseguido levantarme siempre que me he venido abajo, ha sido porque sabía que tú estabas mirándome. -Cuando dije aquellas simples palabras no esperaba ver como su precioso rostro enrojecía a causa de la vergüenza, pero como era de esperarse no duró mucho.

-Mi hermano querrá arrancarte la cabeza si llega a enterarse-cuando dijo aquellas palabras no tenía ni idea de cómo interpretarlo, ¿esto era un sí o simplemente era una advertencia?  
Todos en el reino estábamos completamente enterados de lo terriblemente protector que era Thor con su pequeño hermano... Después de todo, ¿no fue Thor quien asesino a sangre fría a aquel pobre elfo oscuro que oso cortar unos pocos centímetros de la negra cabellera de Loki? Fue durante un enfrentamiento en Yggdracil. Padre de todo nos había mandado a una misión de "exploración" y durante un breve descuido por parte de Loki el hombre en cuestión logró acercarse lo suficiente para sacar su espada y tratar de cortarle el cuello, sin embargo, no contaba con los rápidos reflejos de mi joven príncipe, quien logró esquivar casi por completo la espada y para cuando sus mechones de cabello tocaron el suelo... Thor se encontraba con esa expresión furiosa y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que aquel ser había firmado su cruel destino. Se metió con algo intocable y sagrado para el Dios del trueno.

-¿A quién le importa? -si tú me lo pides iría justo en este momento a decirle que te amo... -Mi corazón latía dolorosamente. Thor es mi amigo y a pesar de que existe esa confianza de poner la vida del contrario en manos del otro, también existe esa inseguridad mía, lo odio tanto como lo apareció... Él ha robado el corazón de aquel que anhelo más que a nada en el mundo, ¿existe algo peor que tener de rival a una persona que puede robar tu mundo aun sin querer realmente hacerlo?  
Nunca antes había sentido este anhelo; el sentimiento de tener finalmente aquello que pensaba jamás seria mío. Aun si no lo era del todo. Apenas pude ser consciente de las palabras que se habían escapado de sus dulces labios.

-Quiero que me lleven a través del océano. Quiero ver otras tierras. Quiero ver el resto de los reinos y Midgar, quiero ver el lugar donde lo humanos esperan ver a Odin, el gran santuario que fue construido a su nombre -dijo con imprudencia temeraria. El anhelo interior lo encumbró, podía notarlo -. Quiero... sentir lo que es...

-Vivir en el mundo -complete. Pero me di cuenta de que no era lo que había querido decir y se me quedó mirando, y pude sentir como me sonrojaba. -¿Qué pasa? -La forma en que me miraba con total dulzura, creo que jamás podría olvidarlo.

-¿Harías este viaje conmigo aun si Odín se opone?, ¿Me acompañarías a mi pequeña búsqueda de mi propia gloria?

-Mi príncipe, ¿no lo has notado aun? Yo te acompañaría al mismo inframundo aun si eso significara quemarme con las eternas llamas de Hel.

No sé por qué, pero el roce de sus labios aceleró con increíble fuerza mi corazón. Fuera de eso, no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó luego. Pero habiendo dado el primer paso por mi propia voluntad, sentía que podría hacer cualquier cosa por él.  
Y nos unimos en un beso... un beso casto, podría interpretarse como una forma de decir: "Eres mío, eres especial para mí"

*Thor*

La sala del trono del padre de todo Asgard, no era más que una cámara construida para celebrar ceremonias, fiestas y en la que se podría mostrar los respetos al rey Odin, conocido por todos como el dios de la sabiduría por los habitantes del reino. Una vez el guerrero más grande en todos los Nueve Mundos y por supuesto también mi padre.

El trono descansa sobre cuatro pilares de oro, lo que permitía pasar por debajo mostrando la sumisión frente al rey.

Las frías palabras pronunciadas por aquel al que todos reconocen como mi hermano resonaron fuertemente en mis oídos. Teníamos pocas horas de haber regresado a nuestro hogar luego de cumplir nuestra misión en Utgar y cuando finalmente me disponía a hablar con mi padre sobre el festejo de esta noche no pude evitar quedarme helado al ver a Loki arrodillado.

De pronto parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en aquella habitación donde ni siquiera el más mínimo sonido podía ser escuchado.  
El brillante piso cubierto de oro o las elegantes columnas echas mármol no lograban distraerme, aunque fuera un poco del temor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. 

\- Padre, no puedes permitir que Loki haga esto por su cuenta, aún es muy joven para viajar solo-Irrumpí sin la más mínima educación y con paso firme. - Tenía que persuadir a Odin en el caso de que accediera a concederle tal permiso. 

\- Hermano, ¿No te ha enseñado nuestra madre que irrumpir en una conversación no es propio de un príncipe? - si las miradas fueran capaces de asesinar estoy seguro que ya habría muerto gracias al venenoso brillo de esos ojos verdes que emanaba total furia y desaprobación.

\- ¡Guarden silencio ustedes dos!, Loki... - se apresuró mi padre a responder con clara molestia. - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de pedirme hijo mío? - La fuerte e impotente voz del rey, aquel a quien rara vez podría llamar padre en la corte o en situaciones como estas me hacía pensar que sin duda la petición de Loki seria fuertemente rechazada y daba gracias por ello. 

\- Por supuesto mi rey, estoy consciente de que lo que pido es...

\- Como segundo príncipe de Asgard cargas con una responsabilidad aún mayor a la de tu hermano, ¿no te he consentido ya lo suficiente? me pediste un lugar en el senado y te lo concedí, me pediste que incluyera a esa amiga tuya y así fue, me has hecho darte más responsabilidades de las que un niño de tu edad podría manejar.

\- Sin embargo, lo ha hecho mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiese pensado-Interrumpió mi madre con aquella amable voz y esa mirada de total apoyo hacia mi pequeño hermano.

\- Reconozco que has superado nuestras expectativas, y aun así... Hijo mío, ¿Quieres dejar todo eso de lado? ¡Y solo por un capricho! -

\- Te aseguro padre, que no es un simple capricho-Replico molesto mientras se levantaba su rostro con esa elegancia tan única que le caracteriza.

\- La respuesta es no, Loki. No te permito salir del reino en un viaje innecesario y sin destino...Ahora retírate y ve a cumplir con las responsabilidades que dejaste sin terminar. Todos en el senado incluyendo a Singyn han estado preocupados por tu larga ausencia.

\- Por supuesto mi Rey-Dijo apenas audible con ese tono tan mezquino y frío que ni siquiera se molestó en disimular. Paso aún lado mío ignorando por completo mi existencia. 

\- Mantengan a mi hijo menor bien vigilado, conociéndolo no dudara en hacer de las suyas-Ordeno mi padre a un guardia tan pronto Loki cruzo por aquella puerta. 

\- Y tú, Thor, ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensado cuando amordazaste a tu hermano frente a la corte? -Ahora que tenía finalmente su atención no estaba seguro de querer realmente conversar. 

\- Él se negó a acompañarme por las buenas-Respondí restándole importancia, sus gritos y clara molestia en el rostro no lograban intimidarme en lo absoluto.

Tenía un asunto aún más importante perforando mi corazón. Loki deseaba estar lejos de mi...él ni siquiera mencionó tal cosa en nuestro viaje de regreso a Asgard. 

Loki, mi Loki... No quiero estar sin ti, ¿no vez que sin ti caeré en un abismo? Estaré sólo sin importar quien se encuentre conmigo. No quiero dejarte ir lejos de mi lado. Quiero que permanezcas junto a mí por toda la eternidad, ¿a dónde se supone que iras?, ¿con quién te iras? ¿Desde cuándo mi presencia ha comenzado a molestarte? ¿Hice algo malo para merecer tu indiferencia? Si es así... Lamentablemente no permitiré que lo hagas.  
¿Quién cuidara de ti? No existe absolutamente nadie que te amé y se preocupe por tu bienestar tanto como yo. 

Conozco tus comidas favoritas, las que podrían ser seleccionadas para ti en la mesa. Conozco tu rutina matinal, la forma en que te gusta que tu cabello sea cepillado, tu estilo preferido de combate... incluso las cosas que más daño me hacen, sé que tu mi bello hermano tienes muchos pretendientes, hombres, mujeres. Los sirvientes hablaban de aquello con aprobación. "El Príncipe Loki tenía buen apetito y tomaba amantes con poca frecuencia, pero tenían la dicha de durar meses en su cama, guerreros y nobles también", es lo que suelen decir. Eres generoso con tus afectos, por supuesto, solo tienes que elegir a quien gustes porque tú eres el hijo del Rey y nadie podría negarse a ti jamás. 

(*)

La gran sala del palacio en la que se realizaban las recepciones, se transformó en comedor en el momento del banquete que Odin decidió dar en honor al regreso nosotros sus hijos.

El banquete en sí era un espectáculo, donde la ostentación y el lujo trataban de impactar y sobrecoger a quien tenía el privilegio de compartir la mesa con los reyes.

La comida se ha convertido de esta manera en un acto público en el que el lujo y la abundancia tenían como objetivo resaltar la imagen del rey como el centro del reino. El comportamiento de mi padre en la mesa es completamente digno, mesurado, siguiendo un ritmo equilibrado, y de esta forma muestra a sus súbditos su sabiduría en el comer y el beber, ya que ellos serán el modelo a seguir.

Mi madre, su reina ocupa la posición central situándose a su lado los invitados de mayor importancia...   
Luciendo un hermoso vestido de negro y una vara de mando con la que daba instrucciones, los pajes iban trayendo la comida a la mesa. La comida venía escoltada desde la cocina. La razón de la escolta es la misma que la de la salva, es un momento de exposición, de peligro para el rey que podía ser envenenado; haciendo la salva se comprobaba que ni en la comida ni en la bebida había veneno.

Parecía ser una noche tranquila, pero cuando ambos reyes decidieron retirarse las cosas comenzaron a animarse y finalmente algo de buena música comenzó a sonar. 

Mi gusto para las canciones y los versos de batalla, los cuales era más difíciles de recordar que la poesía de amor que su madre prefería y más largos. Un espectáculo completo de la caída de Berserker era de cuatro horas y la de como Odin venció a Surtera de seis, de modo que cada momento libre lo pasaba recitando para mis adentros. Separado de mis hermanos de escudos dedicando una que otra mirada a mi hermano menor que como siempre se mantenía al margen de todos.

Tan inmerso me encontraba en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera note cuando cierta hechicera de largos y rubios cabellos se sentó en mi regazo, una insinuación bastante descarada y vulgar, pero no me importo.

Loki se había encargado de evitarme durante todo el transcurso del día, lo había enfadado, lo sabía, pero no tenía la intención de disculparme, ¿Por qué iba hacerlo? Solo por evitar que se fuera lejos de mi protección. Loki era quien tenía que disculparse por hacerme a un lado y no consultar conmigo esa estúpida idea que le surgió probablemente de la nada.  
El alcohol que tan alegremente había ingerido comenzaba a hacer efecto en mí y pronto los labios que me besaban con insistencia y esas tibias manos que suplicaban por mi contacto fueron reemplazadas por mi mente por aquel que tanto deseaba y entonces pensé «Lo tomare de esa manera», y un estremecimiento profundo recorrió todo mi cuerpo.  
Moví las piernas juntas. ¿Cómo sería, ser el causante de placer de Loki?  
Levante una mano a mi mejilla y la sentí caliente, enrojecida.

Sonrió a la chica cuyo nombre apenas soy capaz de recordar vagamente mientras soy encaminado a mi habitación.

Los mareos y la poca conciencia hacían que me fuera imposible reconocer si realmente habían entrado a la habitación correcta, después de todo, ¿Cuándo mi habitación tenía ese aroma de rosas frescas impregnando el aire?

Pero mi pensamiento fue reemplazado mientras yacía en la cama, al descubierto. El aire se sentía como seda, me arrastraba los cabellos como fronda a través de la frente. Lleve la mano a mi rostro y empuje los cabellos hacia atrás e incluso aquel gesto se sintió excesivamente sensual.

Levantó las muñecas por encima de la cabeza de quien mi mente ya reconocía como mi hermoso Loki e imaginó, su cuerpo dispuesto para el toque de mis manos. Mis ojos se cerraron. Pensé en el peso, hundiéndose en el colchón, una imagen perfecta de Loki, mi Loki estaba hecho de una sola pieza: su cuerpo tenía la misma gracia imposible que su rostro. Era de constitución más ligera que el de cualquier asgardiano; pero su cuerpo no era el de un niño. Todo lo contrario, poseía la bella musculatura proporcionada de un hombre joven en la cúspide de la edad adulta, hecho para el atletismo, o para ser esculpido. Y era hermoso. Muy hermoso, de piel tan bonita como la de una joven muchacha, suave y sin marcas, con un destello de oro que se deslizaba por debajo de su ombligo. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Bueno la ventaja de ser su ¨hermano¨ era que de vez en cuando podían tomar un baño juntos en cualquier manantial o rio dependiendo por supuesto de donde se encontraran. Otra razón para obligarlo a ir con el de aventura.

Quién diría que la persona que más daño le hacía a mi corazón, también es aquel que irónicamente me profesa más afecto que nadie en los nueve reinos, ¿qué pecado tan grande abre cometido para recibir semejante castigo?

Desde el día que lo vi por primera vez envuelto en esas sábanas de seda blanca tuve una razón para vivir. Vivo para protegerlo. Protegerlo es todo para mí. Lo necesito tanto, a veces me pregunto si lo sabe, si sabe que lo amo con locura, con tal pasión que me aterra el pensar que si un día llegase a tocar aquella nívea piel que se empeña en esconder de todo el mundo realmente yo no pueda contenerme.

Loki, te amo, pero no de la forma en que tú piensas que debería y tengo que hacerlo.

¿Porque a mí?, ¿por qué tengo que sufrir yo?

Lo que más me duele es amarlo y no ser correspondido con la misma intensidad.

Quisiera que dejara de llamarme hermano, por favor deja de hacerlo, Loki, ¿no vez que lo único que causas es que mi corazón sangre? 

Yo podría Loki, podría terminar con esta farsa y abrir tus ojos a la verdad.   
Si tú supieras que no compartimos ningún lazo de sangre, ¿accederás a amarme como yo lo necesito?

Temo por no encontrar nunca el valor para confesarte estos sentimientos.  
Pero mientras eso sucede aquí estoy una vez más envuelto entre las piernas de cualquier doncella, que sin saberlo hoy ocupa tu lugar, el lugar que sin duda te pertenecerá por siempre, en mi corazón, en mi cama.   
Si lo supieras ¿cambiará en algo la opinión que conservas de mí?   
Duele tanto, ¿sabes lo que es tener el amor de cualquier persona y al mismo tiempo sentirte tan vacío y molesto? Mi autoestima está por los suelos tan pronto mis ojos cruzan con los tuyos, ¿que tienen ellos que yo no posea? ¿Porque tu atención siempre está dirigida a alguien más? Es enfermo, ¿verdad? Crecimos juntos, criados como hermanos y aun así...al pasar de los años me fue imposible no amarte.

¿Cuándo deje de verte como ese inocente niño que entraba a escondidas a mis aposentos para probarse aquel casco de guerra que te quedaba inmensamente grande? Las veces que te pille probándote mis botas o mi armadura, dioses te veías tan adorable, tú un tierno niño que apenas era capaz de llegarme a la altura de mi cintura y ya desde entonces te encontraba tan puro, dulce e inofensivo, mi pequeño hermanito, mi hermanito al que tengo que proteger incluso si se trata de mi...

No hay nada más molesto que el afectó de alguien por quien estas completamente desinteresado. La manera en que me miran con total admiración y amor... ¿Podrías verme, aunque sea una vez de esa manera?

\- Thor-Gime mi nombre mientras se aferra a mi espalda a causa de las fuertes embestidas que le otorgó a su delicado cuerpo. Me siento tan vacío y carente de cualquier emoción.   
Si la persona a mi lado fueses tú entonces significaría el mundo.  
No importa con quien duerma, al final siempre viene tu hermoso rostro a mi mente y lo odio, odio el tiempo en el que solo pienso en ti. Duele al grado de querer arrancarme el corazón y entregártelo en bandeja de oro. ¿Porque termino recreándote en mi mente para llenar mis necesidades? Eso me asusta.

Te amo tanto que es aterrador.  
Antes solía pensar que, si lograba elegir a alguien, cualquiera que fuese capaz de complacer mis deseos más bajos las cosas serían más fáciles.   
Si el cuerpo se siente bien, entonces todas esas cosas emocionales vendrán luego, ¿no es así? No, no es así esto solo hace que confirme que si no es contigo... En realidad, yo no quiero nada...

-Te amo... En verdad te amo, alteza-gime mientras clava sus largas uñas en mi espalda. Están deprimente saber que nunca podre oír las palabras que más quiero escuchar de la persona que más quiero que las diga. En su lugar, puedo oírlas cuando quiera de alguien más.  
Eres tan lindo, joven e inocente, realmente soy un asco de persona, ¿están malo querer corromperte con este amor?, ¿Qué pensarían nuestros padres? 

¿Cómo te afectaría saber la verdad?   
Soy la persona en la que más confías después de nuestra madre, ¿Acabaría con tu mundo si lo supieras? Tú segundo príncipe de Asgard quien juro profundamente proteger nuestro reino, aquel que ha combatido tan valientemente a mi lado a esas bestias sin corazón... Esos seres que te han arrebatado a Enya y lo cual secretamente siempre agradeceré. Los odias más que a nada, ¿no es verdad?, ¿después de todo no eran sus historias aquellas que no te dejaban dormir de pequeño?, ¿recuerdas cuando te escabullías a mi habitación en busca de consuelo y yo te abrazaba con tal fuerza que casi te dejaba sin respiración? Siempre te lo he dicho, jamás permitiré que nadie te lastime, o que si quiera piensen en apartar te de mi lado. Destruirse a cualquier ser que trate de tocar uno solo de tus negros cabellos. 

Es por eso... Es por eso Loki que tienes prohibido enamorarte de alguien que no sea yo... No es lo mismo ver cómo te ligas a cualquier persona por un corto lapso de dos semanas, quizás menos... Que saber que definitivamente elegiste a alguien que sea capaz de llenar todas tus expectativas. 

¿Podría llenarla yo? ¿Me dejarías ocupar ese lugar especial algún día?  
Ya empezó. Otra de mis fantasías. Un futuro que nunca será.

(*) 

El dolor de cabeza, la debilidad de mi cuerpo, la sed intensa que sentía no era nada en comparación con los mareos que estaba experimentado.   
Tarde un poco en que todo dejara de darme vueltas y pude comprobar con extrañeza que la habitación, donde quiera que mirara, no era la mía, mis ojos eran abrumados con ornamentación. Las paredes estaban invadidas por la decoración. Las puertas de madera eran delicadas como mamparas y talladas con un diseño repetitivo que incluía estanques; a través de ellas se podían divisar las indefinidas figuras que estaban del otro lado. Las ventanas también se destacaban. Incluso las baldosas del suelo estaban parcialmente coloreadas y dispuestas en un patrón geométrico.  
Todo daba la impresión de patrones dentro de patrones, enrevesadas creaciones de la mente vanir. De repente, todo encajó.  
Los tonos dorados que eran perfectamente combinados con el negro y verde de la habitación que no hacían más que resaltar los elegantes muebles de roble y esos impresionantes libros también ordenados en el inmenso librero.   
Esto era la habitación de mi hermano.   
Mi corazón se aceleró con salvajismo, ¿había dormido con MI Loki?, Loki verdaderamente había respondido a mis afectos, mis fantasías se habían hecho realidad y mi dulce hermano auténticamente me correspondía.   
Sonreí cuál muchacho enamorado al sentir como acariciaba mi espalda. 

-Buenos días alteza-Esa voz... Mi cuerpo se tensó rápidamente. 

\- ¿Qué haces en la habitación de mi hermano? - Dije sin rodeos. Podía sentir como el pánico se hacía presente en mi ser. 

\- ¿Tu hermano? Alteza Sigyn dijo que estas eran tus habitaciones.   
Su voz asombrada solo logro sacarme de quicio. Loki sin duda me descuartizaría sin compasión alguna. 

\- ¿Sigyn está en Asgard? Esa maldita perra-Dije sin pudor alguno. Mi odio hacia ella era igualmente correspondido. No solo era mi estúpida prima, no, ella también buscaba tener a Loki.

\- Si, de hecho, ella fue quien sugirió que... 

\- ¡Largo de aquí! -Le ordene tan pronto me levante de la cama dispuesto a vestirme lo más rápido posible. Tenía que encontrar a Loki. 

(*) 

Lo más lógico para mí era buscar a la zorra de Sigyn y hacerla pagar por el problema tan grave en el que ya me había metido, pero al estar frente a mi habitación la idea de que quizás no tuvo más opción que dormir en mi cama surgió de inmediato por lo que no dude en entrar. 

Entonces pude ver la maldita armadura tirada en el suelo, la cama completamente desordenada y el maldito aroma a SEXO inundando mis sentidos. 

Mi corazón dejó de latir y estaba por derramar quizás algunas lágrimas cuando lo vi salir de la cámara de baño. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y antes de que me pudiera decir algo salí inmediatamente de ese lugar.   
Había tratado de evitar verlo durante toda la mañana y quizás esconderme en la biblioteca fue buena opción, jamás me buscaría en este lugar, aunque... No es como si realmente le interesara hacerlo. 

\- Thor. 

Me sobresalto porque una mano delgada entra en contacto con mi hombro. Un preocupado y hermoso rostro está mirándome fijamente, sus hermosos ojos verdes son capaces de ver dentro de mi alma, rasgando dentro de mis pensamientos más internos. Odio cuando me mira de esta forma. Me hace sentir mal del estómago. Son en momentos como este, cuando me lamento el ser reconocido por él como su hermano. Él siempre sabe cuándo algo me está molestando.

\- Aléjate, Loki.

Empujo el confortante toque lejos, más bruscamente de lo que quería. Sé que estoy hiriéndole, pero extrañamente, no me importa esta vez. Es su culpa por ser egoísta. Es su culpa por ser tan condenadamente irresistible. Es su culpa que yo tenga que mantener una distancia prudente. 

\- ...

Esta vez no hay respuesta, no hay peleas, y no hay ningún hechizo que él esté preparando para hacerme daño. El silencio trae de vuelta las náuseas que sentí solo segundos antes. Es la primera vez que quiero realmente sinceramente decirle lo profundamente que me ha lastimado. El beber puede hacer cosas extrañas a los sentidos; juro que pensé que soportaría verlo con alguien más si ese día llegase a pasar, pensé estar listo. Oh, a quién trato de engañar,   
Siempre lo veré como algo mío y de mi entera posesión. 

\- Lo siento. -Sentí incrementar mi rabia mientras él hablaba.

\- Cállate. Sólo cállate. -Aprieto mis dientes. Por algún motivo, todo lo que dice me está sacando de jodido quicio-. Un lo siento no cambia nada... ¿verdad, Loki?  
Mi voz está elevándose, sus ojos se llenan de una rabia intensa. No me importa.

-Te recuerdo, hermano, que fuiste tú quien irrumpió en mis aposentos y me vi obligado a usar tu habitación...No deseaba interrumpir. Deberías estar agradecido por tener como hermano a alguien tan considerado y amable. 

-Todo esto es tú culpa. Pretendiste ser perfecto y considerado. ¿Acaso pensaste como me sentía yo? Despertando en la cama de tu hermano con... Con... ¿Quién diablos era?   
Mi alma se retuerce con fuertes celos enfermizos, era mi culpa, lo sabía. Pero... 

-Eres repugnante, Loki. Tu reputación entera se vendría abajo si algo de esto sale afuera de nuestras recamaras ¿sabías? Jodiste a un guerrero. ¿Estás feliz con eso? Mientras tú estabas completamente sobrio, yo estaba ebrio. ¡Ni siquiera me percate de con quien dormía o donde estaba! - ¡¿Quién era?! - Exigí saber. 

\- No es como los demás... Es importante para mí. 

Esas palabras me golpean peor que cualquier cosa que podría haberme tirado. Mis pies retroceden unos pasos, mi propio asombro evidenciado.

-Lo mataré...


	3. Necesita distancia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno este es el último capítulo que me han corregido los demás aún están en espera.
> 
> Capítulo 3 
> 
> NOTAS:
> 
> 1-En los cómics, Odín sacrificó su ojo derecho con el fin de obtener el conocimiento para detener el Ragnarök.
> 
> 2- La mitología nórdica fue la primera religión a conocerse según internet.
> 
> 3- Por lo que dijo Loki al tratar de conquistar Midgard era más que obvio que ya habían estado en tal planeta

.

*Odín*

—No olvides, amor mío, que Loki es un miembro de la raza de Gigantes de Hielo de Jotunheim; aunque no es un gigante en estatura. Él posee atributos físicos equivalentes a un miembro apto de su raza… Su fuerza, resistencia (el metabolismo de Gigante de Hielo le otorga niveles altos de resistencia física en prácticamente todas las actividades) y velocidad. Loki posee inteligencia a nivel genio y tiene entrenamiento extenso en magia, gracias a ti posee la habilidad de manipular fuerzas mágicas para una variedad de propósitos: proyección de energía, creación de campos de fuerza. Aumenta temporalmente sus propias capacidades físicas, lo que le otorga habilidades supremas a seres vivos o inanimados objetos, vuelo, hipnosis, lanzamiento de ilusión y teletransportación interdimensional.

Es por eso que me aterra, ¿no lo ves? Es más joven que Thor, por mucho, y aun así es capaz de manipularlo con dos breves palabras. — Suspiró con cansancio. Las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos.

—Son nuestros hijos, merecen tener las mismas oportunidades— Declaró molesta la reina mientras dejaba aquel cepillo de oro en el elegante peinador para disponerse a mirar con total desaprobación a su esposo a través del espejo.

—Cuando lo trajiste aquella noche nos pediste que lo amáranos y lo hiciéramos parte de nosotros. Y lo amé, Odín, yo amo a mi hijo pequeño, ¿no se ha esforzado lo suficiente tratando de impresionarte?

—¡Y lo estoy! verdaderamente lo estoy, pero Frigga, es Thor quien debe a sumir el puesto como rey. Es Thor quien debe ganarse la aprobación del reino... Si esto sigue así... ¿No te das cuenta? Los concejales, los capitanes, generales acuden ante su consejo antes de actuar. Si Loki no está al lado de Thor en las batallas entonces comienza a haber dudas sobre si la fuerza de Thor será suficiente.

—¿Y por qué eso sería tan malo? ¿No fuiste tú quien le dijo que ambos habían nacido para gobernar? Tomaste su mano, lo llevaste junto a Thor a la sala de los tesoros y llenaste su inocente mente de sueños que él está tratando de cumplir... ¡Y tú no haces nada más que cortar sus alas! — Definitivamente Frigga estaba molesta y se empezaba a cuestionar si realmente Odín... — Nunca has podido verlo como un hijo, ¿no es verdad? —Preguntó con recelo.

—Eso no es verdad, yo quiero a Loki… Cuando lo vi cubierto con la sangre de su fallecida madre... Tan pequeño, inofensivo y tratando de sobrevivir. Me di cuenta que no podía ser tan cruel al dejarlo morir, Frigga, él se encontraba escondido dentro de la fortaleza principal de los gigantes de hielo. Laufey lo había mantenido oculto a su gente debido a su vergüenza por el tamaño pequeño de su hijo. Nosotros ya habíamos perdido a nuestro bebé hace pocos días… Él nos necesitaba y nosotros a él. Por supuesto que lo amo, pero...

—¿Pero? —lo animó a continuar no muy segura de realmente querer saber del por qué su esposo hacía tantas diferencias entre sus hijos.

—Por mucho que lo amemos, por muy capacitado que esté para ser incluso un mejor rey que Thor él no debe... No puede... gobernar, Frigga, tú sabes que durante la guerra con Laufey sacrifiqué mi ojo derecho con el fin de obtener el conocimiento suficiente para detener la guerra e incluso el Ragnarök y en mi visión Loki era la clave tanto para evitarlo, como para iniciarlo.

—Estas diciéndome que mi niñito...

—Traté de traerlo al reino en compañía de su madre. Pensé en que, si crecía con el conocimiento de su verdadera ascendencia y el apoyo de quien lo trajo al mundo entonces no se sentiría tan solo, desplazado y ayudaría a que aceptara esa doble naturaleza suya, pero ella malinterpretó las cosas —Suspiró con tal remordimiento que hasta la fecha aún lo atormentaba. Terminó con la vida de la verdadera madre de su hijo menor...— Y aún si hubiera decidido dejarlo morir, la vida de Thor hubiera sido miserable y el reino no se hubiera salvado de unas cuantas disputas. Créeme cuando te digo que Thor no será lo suficientemente fuerte o listo para detener la gran amenaza que se avecina. Él indiscutiblemente necesita a Loki... 

Pero si Loki asciende a ser el Rey entonces, amor mío, esto es lo que sucederá y créeme que no te gustará escucharlo... Su orgullo, su egoísmo solo provocará la perdición de otros reinos, pronto no será suficiente gobernar los nueve reinos, querrá ir más allá... Así como Hela.

Frigga abrió lo más que pudo sus bellos ojos azules incrédula a lo que escuchaba.

—Odín, tienes que hacer algo... —Fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Ya lo tengo previsto amor mío... Y lo único en lo que he podido pensar es condicionar el trono, así Loki sentirá que no solo vemos su esfuerzo, sino que lo creemos apto para el trono al grado de darle la misma oportunidad que a su hermano. A pesar de no ser el hijo primogénito como marca la tradición.

—No te estoy entendiendo me acabas de decir por qué Loki no puede gobernar, y ahora dices que ¿tendrán las mismas oportunidades?

—Usaremos a Mjolnir, el martillo está hecho exclusivamente para permitirle a Thor aprovechar sus poderes sobrenaturales innatos hasta que los domine por completo. Sin embargo, él será el único capaz de levantarlo, al igual que Gungnir su energía mágica se liga al portador cuyo don sea compatible... En todo caso tendría que hechizarlo para que solo la familia real de Asgard pueda sostenerlo y Loki... Loki jamás podría porque al final... 

—Al final no es nuestro hijo, por eso la condición será que aquel que demuestre ser digno y logre levantarlo será Rey. Eso le destrozará el corazón.

—No hay otra salida, cuando Loki entraba en la primera etapa de su adolescencia pensaba que tenía que separarlos, poner una distancia prudente entre los dos. Fue cuando se me ocurrió otorgarle más responsabilidades a Loki en lo político, eso lo alejaría de querer estar siempre en las batallas al lado de Thor y de alguna manera eso nos beneficiaría. Seamos honestos, Thor necesita a Loki como su mano derecha, ¿no lo ves? Loki es el complemento ideal para Thor él tiene lo que a nuestro hijo le falta: Inteligencia y un hambre voraz por probarse a sí mismo.

Parecía ser un buen plan, en realidad créeme que cuando lo vi destacarse en el senado y apasionarse en ello creí que había logrado mi objetivo... Pero debía suponer que Thor no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados y al final lo quisiera o no, nuestro hijo siempre terminaba secuestrando a su hermano para llevarlo consigo a donde quiera que fuese. Razón por la que no podría molestarme, Thor adora a Loki y ama pasar tiempo con él y Loki... Loki logra hacer en solo tres días lo que a muchos les tomaba meses. Aun si su ausencia fuera larga, Singyn se encargaba de seguir los proyectos de Loki para que se llevaran sin demora... Realmente no tengo problemas con que Loki viaje.

— ¿Entonces por qué se lo negaste?

—Si hubiese accedido a su petición frente a Thor entonces créeme que sin importar qué, nuestro hijo no dudaría en seguirlo y Loki necesita hacer esto por él mismo. Además, amor mío ¿qué te hace pensar que Loki no está planeando cuándo escapar en estos momentos?

(*)

Tiempo atrás el príncipe del trueno dejaba la puerta media abierta porque sabía que él, su amado hermano, iría a su habitación la cual se encontraba justo frente a la suya, ellos ya tenían esa costumbre. Thor siempre lo abrazaba fuertemente por la espalda, el rubio era cálido y se sentía tan seguro como si nadie pudiera jamás lastimarlo, como si nada más importara.

Después de la niñez nunca volvió a buscar alguna clase de refugio en aquellos brazos, ya que este tenía mujeres en su cama que le brindaban mucho más que compañía, aunque ni si quiera recordará sus nombres, y ya no tenía tiempo para él. Sin embargo, cuando Thor tomaba mucha hidromiel y él no estaba para regañarle después de adolescentes llegaba y entraba a dormir a su habitación algo que le enfadaba porque invadía su privacidad, pero como era inofensivo dejaba que lo hiciera. A veces, el embaucador se acostaba a su lado cuando se sentía solo y Thor lo abrazaba muy fuerte como si él fuera un peluche, cantando una canción de cuna y se dormía profundamente a su lado. Al otro día Loki se iba sigilosamente muy temprano de madrugada para mejorar sus habilidades con la magia sin que el tronador se diera cuenta.

Era extraño para Thor, siempre que amanecía solo en esa gran cama de alguna manera se sentía traicionado y abandonado por ese travieso. Porque él hacia precisamente eso, dejaba a sus amantes de la misma manera que el hechicero lo hacía con él, sin importarle nada. Quizás era un castigo o karma por esas mujeres que dejaba solas como si no fuesen significativas en su vida, solo placer para él, solo la aventura de un príncipe y ellas aceptaban eso porque Thor las complacía, era el poderoso y viril guerrero. Pero trataba de despejar esos pensamientos él solo dormía allí junto a Loki, pero debía reconocer que él era una mejor compañía que cualquier amante, ni siquiera tenía que hacer nada más que dormir y el embaucador no tendría por qué quedarse con él, si ni siquiera le daba el consentimiento de entrar a su habitación en primer lugar.

A Thor le gustaba la habitación oscura de su hermano adoptivo; admitía que, toda ésta tenía aromas relajantes, la creía un lugar único en su clase, todo era personalizado, todo tenía el aroma de Loki impregnado… Su esencia… Así que podría dormir horas allí lleno de confort y tranquilidad, como estar flotando entre las nubes.

El príncipe menor era cuidadoso con su privacidad iba dos pasos delante de Thor y se aseguraba de poner hechizos a todo para que éste no registrara nada, y Thor lo amaba... Él amaba profundamente a su hermanito.

Era por eso que aquella traición les dolió de tal forma que lo mejor para ellos fue evitarse los siguientes dos días.

Loki no podía ver la cara de su hermano y recordar como este había ensuciado sus aposentos con cualquier zorra.

Y Thor aun no perdonaba el hecho de que su amado hermano, aquel que le robó el corazón hubiese dormido en sus sábanas de seda roja con un amante. ¿Cuántas noches no fantaseó con llevar al éxtasis a su amado bajo su cuerpo? ¿Cuántas veces no se tocó imaginándolo retorciendo su cuerpo bajo aquellas sábanas mientras clavaba sus uñas en su poderosa espalda? Pero ya era muy tarde. Singyn supo jugar muy bien sus cartas... Había logrado que su hermano lo evitara por la mayor parte del día, con suerte podría verlo en las comidas.

Después de aquella discusión días atrás en la biblioteca real las cosas se habían puesto realmente tensas.

Loki había dicho que el guerrero con el que había dormido era importante y.... Aunque luego lo negó después de que amenazara con matarlo no podía quitarse de la cabeza ese hecho.

Loki era demasiado fino y elegante para cualquier persona, es decir, no había razón para no creerle a su hermano. Solamente había sido un acostón y punto, pero aún así quería matar al infeliz que se atrevió a tocarlo, incluso había pedido la ayuda de sus amigos para averiguar de quién se trataba. Hasta Fandral, su amigo más fiel, le aconsejó que dejara ese asunto por la paz y permitiera a Loki ser… Loki.

No habían cruzado palabra alguna y él estaba dispuesto a humillarse de ser necesario para recuperar a su Loki. No podía seguir de ésta forma… Distanciado de lo que más amaba en el universo entero.

Con pasos rápidos se dirigió a la habitación de su amor, no lo había visto en la cena y esperaba realmente encontrarlo en sus aposentos.

—Loki, hermano ¿puedo pasar? —Llamó por cuarta vez con tono paciente, pero al no recibir respuesta rápidamente se dispuso a entrar — ¿Loki? — Preguntó al ver la habitación completamente vacía.

(*)

* Loki***

Tenía todo preparado para marcharse en cuestión de segundos; Fandral cabalgando a su lado le transmitió un poco de esa serenidad que tanto necesita.

Había logrado obtener al menos cuatro sirvientes dispuestos a acompañarlos, gracias al poder de convencimiento de Singyn. Y es que, después de que el viejo se negara a concederle el permiso para viajar, no solo lo tenían bien vigilado, sino que, además, ningún sirviente accedería a obedecer sus palabras antes que las del Rey.

Se sentía realmente mal por sus padres y por Singyn. Tal vez ... Y solamente tal vez, su padre tenía razón y normalmente hacía las cosas por mero capricho, pero ya no podía ni quería pasar más tiempo en Asgard. Suspiró frustrado, quizás había sido demasiado duro con la pelirroja, aun podía escuchar sus sollozos, pero se tenía merecido ser tratado de esa manera.

— ¡Maldición! —susurró a la nada mientras se pasaba ambas manos por detrás de la cabeza, aun podía recordar aquella conversación con claridad.

—Entonces... ¿quién ocupará mi lugar? —Había preguntado tristemente aquella bella mujer que alguna vez adoró, Singyn, su primera amiga, su primer amor, la primera vez de todo. Aquella mujer con la que había experimentado, lo que comúnmente llamaban, amor incondicional y la primera ilusión.

— ¿Por qué debería de contestarte? — Su molestia era clara al igual que el tono hostil de su voz, de nada servía disimular, la pelirroja se había ganado su rencor.

—Sé que mi comportamiento no fue el mejor, pero...— Trató de explicar mientras estiraba una mano hasta el rostro del príncipe en un claro intento por tocarlo.

— Hiciste que el imbécil de Thor usara mis aposentos ¡Qué diablos pasa contigo! —Apartó de un fuerte golpe aquella mano que solo trataba de darle consuelo, un consuelo que no hubiera sido necesario de no ser por ella.

— ¿No es obvio? — Su voz quebrada logró que rápidamente se arrepintiera del golpe.

—Singyn— La llamó un poco más tranquilo.

—Es tu hermano... Es tu hermano— reprimió un sollozo —Loki, tarde o temprano te romperá el corazón, tú lo sabes y aun así...

—¡Basta!... Yo...— Era doloroso, la mujer a quien una vez creyó amar se daba cuenta de su vergonzoso y pecaminoso secreto.

—Está bien, está bien... En realidad, no importa, pero Loki, me he dado cuenta... Tus sentimientos por él se intensifican y yo no soy suficiente para hacerte olvidar— Volteó su rostro, no quería que aquel al que tanto amaba la viera derramar sus lágrimas ¿no había sufrido acaso ya bastantes humillaciones y dolor a causa de su amor al príncipe menor? —Quería que sintieras el mismo dolor por el que paso cada día de mi vida ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que ya no sentías nada por mí?

—Lo lamento— Susurró apenas audible, Singyn lo conocía incluso aún mejor que su madre y era obvio que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta.

—Entonces... ¿Quién tratará de llenar el vacío de tu alma? ¿Con quién me reemplazarás?

—Fandral— El nombre del espadachín escapó de sus labios tan fácilmente que casi se lamentó de mencionarlo.

—Oh! entonces te gustan los rubios de ojos azules— Con una sonrisa en los labios y secándose las lágrimas lo miró de forma dulce. Al menos trataba de tomárselo con humor.

—¡No es así! — Podía sentir como el calor se hacía presente en todo su ser. Había tratado de evitarlo de igual manera que a Thor... Aún sentía algo de... Ese sentimiento extraño si pensaba mucho en lo que aquel fornido cuerpo lo había hecho sentir.

—¿Supo complacer tu lujurioso cuerpo? — No es como si no sintiera celos o cierto rencor contra Fandral o Loki, pero era momento de dejar ir a su amor y asegurarse de que, sin importar qué, Loki estaría bien.

—¡Singyn! — Bien, el tono rojo en la cara del príncipe le hacía comprobar que definitivamente fue bien atendido.

—Claro, entiendo... Nada como un duro y grueso pene para llenar un vacío tan...

—De acuerdo ¿cuál es el punto de esto?

—Nada... Simplemente, Loki ¿por qué has venido en primer lugar? — De nuevo esa mirada confundida y fría la observaba, pero ya no con rencor o irá.

—Me iré esta noche y...

—¿Otra vez? Loki ¿no crees que es muy pronto?, acabas de regresar y...

—Tengo que hacer esto por mi cuenta, tomar distancia de mi hermano, vivir mis propias aventuras y ser dueño de mi vida, tomar mis decisiones sin importar lo que piense Odín... Ser más...

—Ya veo ¿se irán juntos? — soltó un suspiro de resignación, por lo menos no trataría de detenerlo.

— Si, Fandral será mi compañía a partir de ahora.

—Entonces, no me preocuparé— con pasos lentos y manos temblorosas final mente se decidió a abrazarlo —Tengan un buen viaje que yo, tu eterna amiga, me haré cargo de todo— Solo eso, una simple despedida, ella le avisaría a la reina sobre su partida. —Me encargaré de abrir un portal en el centro de nuestro bosque… Aquel que solíamos visitar.

(*)

No era extraño incluso para él, el pensar que quizás había fallecido y éste no era más que su propio paraíso en el sueño eterno del Valhala. Es que, era mucho para procesar, un día se encontraba delirando de amor por su joven príncipe y al siguiente... Al siguiente amanecía en una enorme cama con sábanas de seda aferrándose a ese frágil y pequeño cuerpo. Habían pasado la noche juntos, finalmente había poseído el cuerpo de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Los castos besos, las suaves caricias y esa invitación de bañarse juntos en aquel enorme baño que tenía una piscina por bañera... Loki... Su príncipe, había decidido tomarlo como su amante y compañero de viaje.

Observó cual enamorado todo aquel cabello negro brillando bajo la luz de luna y el sorprendente perfil de su príncipe era fácil de amar. Su imagen, montando elegantemente y sin esfuerzo sobre la silla de su corcel, transmitía una imagen exquisita.

Fandral, que había recibido un caballo tan bueno como su espada y un lugar en la formación cerca de Loki mantuvo su postura rígida mientras cabalgaban. Pero a medida que pasaban más allá de las paredes interiores no pudo resistir girar en su montura y mirar hacia atrás, al palacio que lo había visto formarse como guerrero y en el cual se enamoró.

Se levantaba hermoso con las puertas altas, cúpulas y torres de losa… Interminables e intrincados patrones entrelazados tallados en piedra. Todo brillaba en mármol y oro pulido estirándose hacia el cielo. También estaban aquellas estructuras en espiral curvándose en el techo que lo habían ocultado de la vista de los guardias durante su intento de fuga.

No era indiferente a la ironía de la situación, estaba fugándose con el dueño de su corazón, cabalgando para proteger a su príncipe en la búsqueda de su verdadera identidad.

Sin duda estaba traicionado a su amigo y futuro rey, e incluso a los propios reyes de Asgard. Estaba violando las órdenes de Odín sobre mantener al príncipe menor vigilado e impedir que se fugara de palacio. Pero nada de eso importaba ante la urgencia de cumplir cada uno de los caprichos de su amado señor, haría lo que fuera necesario para mantener a Loki seguro y feliz. Él tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

Pero habiendo traspasado los muros del palacio dorado, supo una cosa más. Daba lo mismo lo que hubiera prometido, dejaba el palacio detrás de él y no tenía ninguna intención de volver a cumplir ninguna orden que no fuera dada por su amado príncipe.

Así, dirigió la vista hacia el camino y a la primera parte de su viaje.

(*)

El portal fue abierto y tal como lo dijo Singyn los teletransportó al destino elegido.

Era Midgard, aquel reino que Odín visitó en su juventud y donde lo alababan como el Dios de la sabiduría y poder.

—Odín ha respondido a nuestras plegarias— Escuchó decir a la voz de un anciano seguido por la voz de asombro de otros más.

Se encontraban en uno de los tantos templos dedicados a su padre y unos sacerdotes los miraban con añoranza. Era obvio acababan de aparecer de la nada.

—Soy Loki, hijo de Odín, Dios del caos— Se presentó con orgullo, no tenía idea de que sucedía, pero lo aprovecharía al máximo.

Se encontraba en el Templo de Upsala, un lugar religioso en Gamla Uppsala (Antigua Upsala, Suecia) que fue creado para venerar a Odín desde tiempos prehistóricos.

(*)

*Thor*

Se había dado la alerta en el castillo, los guardias y sirvientes habían buscado por todas partes, pero no había señales de Loki, ni siquiera Heimdall era capaz de rastrearlo y cuando sus amigos fueron a su encuentro entonces lo notó... Fandral no se encontraba con ellos y tampoco nadie lo había visto. Eso sólo podía significar que se había ido con Loki.

(*)

Loki.

Sí en algo estaba agradecido era en ser tratado no solo como un príncipe, si no como un Dios.

Los midgardianos eran tan frágiles, débiles, poco interesantes e incluso su vida no superaba los 100 años y eran incapaces de valerse por sí mismos.

Para él, ser tratado como una Deidad, un Dios omnipotente e inmortal era incluso mejor que el trato que recibía en el palacio como segundo príncipe.

Esto era Midgard cuyo nombre de Odín solo era conocido como el originador de todo. No tenían idea de quién era su hermano y eso era perfecto. Por una vez la gloria, las leyendas y atención serían solo para él.

¿Cuántas semanas habían transcurrido? Realmente no lo sabía y tampoco importaba.

Él era Loki Odison, el único hijo (hasta donde ellos sabían) mandado por Odín para combatir a los seres que atormentaban a los mortales. Éstos seres eran llamados Demonios del Inframundo; seres sin alma y con un hambre feroz de sangre. Pero él sabía lo que realmente eran o al menos tenía una idea.

La primera bestia se trataba de un común Yuzou de cuatro metros, el cuál pereció gracias a su seider y arrastrado por Fandral como si de un costal de papas se tratara. Y ellos los miraron con asombro, alabaron su fuerza, idolatraron sus dones.

El segundo estaba seguro que se trataba de una extraña mutación de hombre y bestia. Los midgardianos habían obtenido el conocimiento para hacer innovaciones y estaba seguro que no había sido por gracia de Odín; sin duda esto fue corroborado cuando encontraron a los Shitaru, seres oscuros y malignos que eran capaces de "compartir" sus dones mágicos con cualquier criatura que se sometiera a su asquerosa voluntad.

"Brujas y demonios" dejó que los mortales los nombrarán de esa manera e incluso disfrutó cuando los quemaron frente a sus ojos sin clemencia.

Era de esa forma que se sentía el tener poder absoluto. Él decidía los castigos, era él quien daba un juicio justo para las criaturas y lo amaban por eso. Era adorado por ellos, porque él era su Dios y su salvador ¿era ésta la forma que Thor se sentía? ¿Por esto gastaba su tiempo ayudando a todo el mundo?


	4. Razones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Tarde me dí cuenta que esto tenía que ser acomodado en el capítulo anterior. No importa supongo que al final el capítulo será

(*)

A veces suelo olvidar cuál es mi lugar. Cuando se trata de defenderlo no puedo medir mis acciones o palabras razón por la que me encontraba frente aquella mujer de ojos azules y cabello tan rojo como la misma sangre que corría por sus venas.  
Quería gritarle por ser la principal razón de que su corazón fuera herido de tal cruel manera, pero cuando me recibió en su estudio personal no fue necesario decir palabra alguna, ella ya conocía el motivo por el que fui a verla.

—-Lo hice porque Thor lo ama con la misma intensidad que Loki lo hace-— Ella lo dijo de una forma tan natural y al mismo tiempo cargada de dolor que logró dejarme pasmado. Mi corazón se detuvo y estoy seguro de haber palideció ante tal revelación.

-—No...No entiendo de qué habla Alteza-— Ella seguramente se encontraba confundida, no podía saber de los sentimientos de mi príncipe y... ¿De Thor?

-—Tu mirada siempre ha seguido a Loki , estoy segura de que sabes a quien pertenecen sus afectos ,¿No es así Fandral Dashing?

-—Lo sé y guardaré su secreto hasta la tumba, pero ¿Thor, alteza Singyn?—- No podía creer aquello que la princesa aseguraba.

-—¿Crees que su sobre protección es normal? ¿Crees que el hecho de querer opacarlo siempre se debe a que solo busca dejarlo en ridículo? No, no es así, es su manera de alejar a la competencia de Loki , si él demuestra ser más fuerte , más ágil y amable con las personas...¿A quién crees que elegirán?

—-Pero...

—-Thor siempre ha buscado que Loki dependa de él y ha querido que todos lo noten, que crean que su príncipe más joven es incapaz de valerse por sí mismo y necesita de él para garantizar su bienestar.

—-Eso no es verdad, sin Loki nosotros no...

—-Pero es lo que las personas del pueblo dicen y Thor no lo desmiente, al contrario. ¿Por qué crees que lo hace?—- No puede contestarle y mis temores aumentaron.

-—Él amor te vuelve ciego. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él no puede ver lo que yo veo? Esta tan inmerso en ser su hermano pequeño que no se da cuenta de las miradas tan cargadas de amor y deseó que Thor le dedica de vez en cuando.

-— Si es de esa forma.-—Tome suficiente aire esperando no arrepentirme de lo que diría-—¿No sería mejor terminar con el sufrimiento de mi príncipe?—- "No soy contendiente para alguien como Thor, siempre lo supe, pero he estado manteniendo la esperanza de que mi futuro rey jamás correspondería a mi amado y entonces yo..."

-—No, ese sería el peor error de nuestra vida.-— Aseguro fríamente—- No puedes ver que esto no es más que un gesto amable, realmente soy muy considerable, por qué voy a terminar de destruir sus esperanzas, pulverizar su corazón esto no es más que una clara muestra de mi gran amor. Lo estoy protegiendo de la inmortalidad, de un amor condenado a estar siempre en las sombras y lleno de infidelidad. ¿Lo entiendes verdad? Thor algún día tendrá que contraer nupcias y en cuanto ella logré engendrar a su primer hijo el corazón de Thor podría cambiar , tal vez ame a la mujer que le dé a su descendencia y como el rey que seguramente será...¿Te imaginas el gran dolor que nuestro amado tendría que soportar?

-— Lo entiendo, alteza, ahora entiendo por qué fuiste capaz de hacer algo tan bajo-— Estaba furioso. En algún momento cuando supo que ella fue la principal causa de que Thor invadiera la habitación de mi amado con aquella bruja...yo deseaba estrangularla.

—-Deberías besarme los pies-— Dijo con total desprecio—- ¿No fue gracias a ello que terminaste consolándolo al punto de terminar con él en un encuentro apasionado?

—-Yo...-— No tenía palabras para con ella, pues en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que tenía razón.

—- ¿Crees que disfruto ver cómo su corazón se rompe en pedazos? Lo amo, lo amo tanto que no puedo permitir que sus sentimientos lo traicionen al grado de convertirse en un ser sin voluntad y deseos de vivir... justo como nosotros. Necesitaba que se decepcionará y deseara tomar distancia para sanar sus heridas.

-—Pues funcionó alteza , mi príncipe Loki me hizo saber que desea partir conmigo esta misma noche.

—- Lo sé, vino a mí horas antes que tú, él sabe que como siempre contará con mi apoyo incondicional.-—

-—Alteza... —¿Que se suponía que debía decirle? Acababa de alguna manera de robarle las atenciones de mi joven príncipe.

-—Es tan dulce y adictivo el sentimiento de amar con locura a aquel que de vez en cuando viene en busca de consuelo en tus brazos para llenar ese vacío infernal que le carcome día con día.

Conocer todos sus secretos y protegerlos con todo tu ser ¿Sabes tú lo que es ser la dueña de su corazón? ¿La razón de su suspirar? Y un día ver con amargura que sus caricias son tan frías y carentes de cualquier sentimiento.

Sé muy bien que como yo —me señaló de forma amenazante—-tú estarás sufriendo a diario la soledad...de estar en la espera de que regrese a tu lado en búsqueda de afecto.

No es hermoso, es más bien como una muestra de cómo es el infierno. El amor tiene que ser entre dos personas y ser bien correspondido si tú das lo mejor de ti, si adoras su cuerpo con tanta pasión y amor .¿Que sentirás cuando veas en él solo lujuria? Buscará más y más de ti y cuando vea que estas al borde de la locura por él serás desechado. Pero no podemos odiarlo, ¿Verdad? Deseamos esto, queremos esto.

Y aun así pierdes toda esperanza de tomar aquel lugar especial. Dashing,Si ahora tú sientes la mitad del gran amor que yo le profesor entonces te bendigo.

-—Alteza...

-—Sonríe. Porque tan pronto te des cuenta de que es un sueño, será todo lo que quedará.—-Habían sido sus duras palabras y lograron calarme hasta lo más hondo de mi ser.-— ¿Crees que eres el primero en tratar de ¨salvarlo¨ de ese tormento? El amor no siempre se paga con amor, él es alguien a quien amo y a pesar de lo que tú pienses, quiero que te quede claro que te bendigo, lo hago porque lo amas casi tanto como yo y eso nos condena...quiero que él sea feliz aunque este lejos de mi vida , tú no eres alguien elegible , también creo que eres un pésimo reemplazo , tienes la ventaja de que si bien , tal vez te aprecia un poco , también lo es que te considera su amigo, pero al cruzar esa delgada línea lo perderás todo. No serás amado, te reemplazara como lo hizo conmigo en su momento y aunque él quiera que las cosas sean como antes-—Sus ojos se cristalizaron en lágrimas—-Sabrás que luego de probar este amargo amor sentirás cierto rencor hacia él por utilizarte como su confort personal, destrozara tu corazón sin compasión y estará gimiendo de placer bajo las sabanas de alguien más. No pienses que esto será el primer paso para enamorarlo y tenerlo...eso jamás funciona, ¿lo sabes? Su mente y su alma ya pertenecen a alguien más...por lo que tú...

-Nadie puede encontrar reemplazo para una persona importante en sus vidas. Me queda claro, alteza, pero no busco de ninguna manera ser más que uno de sus muchos juguetes, puedo vivir con eso, aun si se enamora de alguien...si él es feliz, puedo ser feliz con eso porque su bienestar es todo lo que mi corazón desea. -— Hablaba enserio, había pasado la mayor parte de mi vida sufriendo por él, si en estos momentos tenía la oportunidad de tener solo migajas de cariño lo tomaría sin pensar.

Sé que mi sueño de tener una vida feliz y plena a su lado por mucho que me esfuerce, por mucho que lo dese...De todas formas no sucederá, solo necesito buenos recuerdos. Puedo hacer el sueño perfecto y solo repetirlo en mi mente una y otra vez. Y así por siempre, solo para mí. Puedo vivir con este sueño eterno. Puedo hacer que sea realidad por mí mismo. Y así, yo... ¿Seré feliz?

—-¿Por qué seguir haciendo esto cuando no eres adecuado para ello?- Una vez más me miraba con ese odio detonante, quizás no soy la persona más adecuada para esto, pero si es lo que mi príncipe necesita entonces lo hare sin pensar.-— ¿Qué haras cuando decida compartir la cama con alguien más? ¿Qué sucederá si una mañana te dice lo especial que eres para él y lo encuentras en la cama con otros?—-Ella parecía estar decidida a lastimarme y hacerme dudar de hacer realmente esto.

-—Es que...yo sé que esto nunca llegaría a ser algo amoroso—-Era algo que tenía en cuenta desde un principio. Él es Loki, mi dueño, mi príncipe, pero jamás mío. Es por eso que no debería sorprenderme el hecho de que él quisiera dormir con alguien más , no sería la primera vez...entonces solo tengo que ignorar las celos y el dolor creciente algo en lo que me he vuelto experto a lo largo de los siglos. Tengo que recordar cual es mi lugar por mucho que eso me duela.-—Loki es dueño de si mismo y yo pasare a ser una más de sus posesiones...entonces...solo me quedaría esperar que destino elegiría para mi.-—Ella solo caminaba en círculos mientras me inspeccionaba detenidamente. No pude evitar preguntarme si realmente aquello le había sucedido.

-—Eres patético-—me señalo con desprecio -— No tienes voluntad, estas decidido a que el príncipe molde por completo tu vida y no sé si sentir lastima o terror por ti.-—La verdad es que yo tampoco sabía que sentir al respecto.

—-Lo sé, quizás la única razón posible para estar a su lado sea que él mismo sintió lastima y compasión por mí.—- Era lo más lógico, a mi príncipe le costaba bastante hacer amigos, las únicas personas cercanas a él aparte de Frigga y Thor éramos Singyn y yo, pero ambos...ambos habíamos sucumbido a sus encantos al grado de que nuestra voluntad se convirtiera en un lienzo en blanco para ser pintado en sus propias y delicadas manos.

-— ¿Crees tú sinceramente que cada persona nace con alguien destinado hacer el amor de su vida? ¿Tienes fe en que la persona destinada de alguien más realmente puede ser sustituida?-— Hasta ahora no lo graba entender cuál era el punto de todo esto.

-—Ni siquiera sé como estar seguro de como reconocer a la persona destinada para mí-— Fue lo único que pude contestarle.

¿Por qué una persona destinada no puede ser rápidamente reconocida?. Había pensado mucho en aquello desde mi conversación con Sif.

¿Quién es tu persona destinada? Aquella por la que suspiras la mayor parte de tus días, ese por el que te empeñas en ser mejor, la persona que es la fuente de tu inspiración y se convierte irremediablemente en tu todo. Si era de la manera en la que ella lo describía entonces debería espantarme si el único nombre que me vino a la mente fue Loki. Entonces si él era mi persona predestinada alguien tenía que decirle a la diosa del amor que se le había olvidado hacer que mis afectos fueran correspondidos de igual medida.  
El príncipe Loki no era aquel chico triste, solitario... tratando de definirse a sí mismo a través de su poder e independencia. Es por eso que se veía tan hermoso tratando de establecerse por su cuenta. Él es alguien admirable, un príncipe que va en contra de toda autoridad haciendo su voluntad y cumpliendo sus propósitos.

—-Cuídalo y protégelo...has lo necesario para que la carga de su corazón sea más leve.—-Fue todo lo que dijo al momento de levantarse de la gran silla antes de salir por la puerta dejándome a solas con mis pensamientos.

Quiero hacer todo lo posible para que él sea feliz.

Lo seguiré a donde quiera que desee ir, al final de los nueve mundos . A cualquier lugar y hasta el último iré a donde mi amado señor me permita.  
Es por eso que si él desea pasar de la autoridad del rey y la reina lo apoyaré y si desea enfrentarse a diversos peligros entonces lo defenderé con mi vida.

Yo solo...yo solo quiero vivir para protegerlo.

No tengo familia...

Mis amigos no son capaces de lograr hacerme feliz...

Mi propósito solo se trata de que él sonría sinceramente.

Quiero de todo corazón que la distancia que está por poner entre él y su hermano lo ayuden a sanar sus heridas.

(*)

Dioses...¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado realmente desde entonces?  
Meses quizás. Largos meses en los que nos instalamos en el castillo.

¿Quien diría que un simple beso y una pobre confección podría afectar nuestro destino?

Aún recuerdo como mi corazón latía con fuerza y no podía detenerme perdí todo autocontrol y lo acorrale en ese gran árbol contra mí y él solo me miraba dudando sobre porque hacia eso. Que le iba decir más que estaba loco por él, que no podía resistirme a su piel tan suave y su aroma tan embriagador.

No pude evitar robarle un beso. Esa noche supe cómo besaba o más bien como era sentirse realmente completo y satisfecho. lo bese como si mi vida dependiera de ese momento, como si ya nada importará más que nosotros dos.

Mi príncipe siempre toma el control de todo y verdaderamente no me sorprendería si al final fuese él quien planeaba tenerme en su cama en primer lugar aquella noche. Él siempre está calculando a las personas y las posibilidades que existen jamás he sabido de algo que no salga como él planea.  
Entonces al final terminé siendo arrastrado a aquella habitación y vi en sus ojos esa lujuria y fuego que me quemaba a mí también por dentro, nos atraíamos de una manera peligrosa y letal. Mis manos se movían por sus caderas, quería todo de él, nunca sería suficiente, quería poseerlo por completo pero no solo carnalmente si no también su alma, su voluntad, quería que me quisiera como yo lo hacía, pero bien sabía que no era correcto, que nunca iba a suceder...Al final terminé entregando todo de mi con la esperanza de que de alguna manera logrará ser lo suficientemente bueno para hacerlo disfrutar de igual manera.

Aún ahora me preguntó si realmente estoy siendo un buen reemplazo para él.

(* Loki*)

Conseguir dormir con alguien que me desea más que cualquier cosa en los nueve reinos , destrozar su corazón mientras disfruto de sus celos y adoración al tiempo que mi autoestima se incrementa al ver como la voluntad de aquellos que deciden amarme poco a poco se va destrozando convirtiéndose en fieles títeres.

¿Por qué sigo repitiendo las mismas acciones? Porque esto es todo lo que sé. Es la única manera en que sé cómo mantenerme de pie. Mantenerme de pie hoy y en el futuro.

Si mi corazón es lastimado y mi ego destruido lentamente. No veo por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo con los demás. Les doy una muestra de cómo es sentirse miserable y consumido en el más engañoso y puro sentimiento que es el amor.

Admito que no fue la primera vez que tomé ventaja de los sentimientos de alguien...Pero si la primera vez que quise y quiero retractarme al ver quién se ofreció a ser mi nueva víctima.

No quiero culpar al alcohol que corría por mis venas en ese momento o al hecho de que la soledad y el dolor me estaban destrozando el alma.  
Dashing Fandral mi amigo y nuevo reemplazo.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, habíamos pasado la noche juntos, las marcas rojas en mis caderas, las mordeduras en mi espalda y cuello habían sido testigo de su pasión desbordada. Sus intensas embestidas que solo buscaban hundirse más en mi ser y ese rostro sonrojado  
que se miraba tan encantador en la oscuridad de aquella habitación.  
Esto era por mucho muy diferente a las noches de sexo que pase con mis otros amantes.

Tal vez era por qué al final de cuentas era la habitación de mi hermano y todo en ella aún conservaba su masculino y adictivo aroma.  
Estar en sus tersas sábanas y aferrarme a ellas mientras era embestido sin duda fue un increíble afrodisíaco.

Fandral Dashing... Él estaba adorándome realmente, buscaba complacerme por completo y probar cada centímetro de mi piel.  
¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba adorándome? Realmente no lo sé con exactitud, pero esa era la principal razón por la que buscaba tener cierta distancia con él. No quería acabar con sus esperanzas de encontrar a alguien capaz de hacerlo olvidar este sentimiento cruel y engañoso.  
Muchas veces logré ver sus preciosos ojos azules hundidos en la depresión y celos, pero al no darle ninguna esperanza sabía que pronto se rendiría y trataría de sacarme de su corazón.

Cruzamos la línea y me encantó ser amado, amo esa pasión suya.  
No es que yo no sepa que hay un límite a la pasión que alguien te da. Y llené mi vacío con Fandral. Mi cuerpo fue saciado, quedé satisfecho y con ganas de más, al menos logro que la experiencia no se sintiera tan cruda y fría como las otras veces.

Fui mimado mientras se corría en mi interior llenándome a más no poder con su caliente "leche" ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien acarició mis cabellos con dulzura mientras me daba palabras de aliento y amor? Me cubrió con su calor y no me juzgo en ningún momento.

Él conoce mi oscuro secreto y no me juzgo por ello, al contrario, él quería ser su reemplazo, él deseaba cuidarme.

Me encanta lo considerado que es con los sentimientos de otras personas. Cuanto más lo pongo en palabras, más siento... Yo adoro su voz. Me encanta su cara. Me encantan sus gestos. Me encanta la forma en que habla. Me encanta la forma en que piensa. Me encanta su compasión. Me encanta como me acaba de aceptar cuando es verdaderamente importante.  
Pero no lo amo y no creo poder hacerlo. 

Aun así, quería que estuviera a mi lado en mi nueva aventura. Si él estaba conmigo entonces no me sentiría tan solo.

Todo se trata de reemplazar el sentimiento de soledad y miseria por pasión y lujuria.

Si no puedo tener a quien amo entonces...mi único deseo es conseguir a alguien a quien pueda usar de manera excesiva y a mi merced. Quiero ser su mundo, su necesidad y principal motivación. Guiarlo por el camino de la perfección para después pisotear su corazón y hacerlo trizas.

¿Cuándo fue que me volví tan cruel?  
Dicen que el amor nos cambia y logra hacernos mejores, pero yo solo siento que cada día me vuelvo más frío y desconsiderado siempre repitiendo el mismo patrón.

Es lo único que conozco de mí mismo y que es eficiente, pero... ¿Realmente quiero arrastrar a Dashing a este infierno?

Él fue la primera persona a la que me mostré roto e inferior, que vergüenza sentí. Pero él solo tuvo palabras amables y un corazón dispuesto a entregarme para que lo destroce a mi antojo.

Tengo la sensación de que el trata de aceptar todo lo malo que existe en mí. Eso es lo contrario a lo que yo aria en su lugar.

Que ingenuo es. Cree que puede cambiarme y quizás...yo le siga el juego por qué en verdad a veces puedo ser muy amable.

Por qué no hay manera en la que pueda cambiar, al menos si no es "él" quien me acepte de esta manera, pero no hay posibilidad. Hablamos de mi hermano, sangre de mi sangre futuro rey y protector de los nueve reinos...lo amo tanto como lo odio.

—Loki...-—susurra de forma casi dulce. A veces le permito dormir en mi cama. Me ayuda a no sentirme tan solo.-—Loki...-— No importa si se encuentra aferrado a mi cuerpo. Siempre me llama constantemente.  
Quito su mano con cautela y observó cómo se da la vuelta. A diferencia de Thor , Dashing tiene muchas cicatrices cada una más profunda que la anterior.

¿Cómo se las abría hecho? ¿En batalla tal vez?

Thor es un príncipe por lo tanto siempre tiene a alguien cuidando su espalda y aunque no fuera así es lo suficiente ágil para impedir ser atacado desprevenido.  
Thor de nuevo Thor...el sentimiento es tan tóxico y amargó... realmente me asquea. Hay días en los que ni siquiera puedo ser capaz de verle la cara.

-—Loki...-— una vez más...¿Por qué dices tanto mi nombre? ¿Qué es lo que esté hombre sueña?

Desde que nos instalamos en Midgar aún si no está conmigo he notado...que sin importar que... él siempre dice mi nombre mientras duerme.

(*)

Cuando llegamos a Midgar estás personas estaban tan desesperados por ser salvados que incluso me sorprendió las condiciones en las que lograban sobre vivir.

¿Hace cuánto que Odín protector de los nueve mundos le prestó atención a este lugar?

Ellos conocían su nombre, las historias más viejas sobre las victorias de su gran Dios y también...estaban regidos sobre nuestras leyes Asgardianas, aún así ellos se estaban desmoronando.

¿Dónde estaba el honor, la valentía, el valor y sinceridad ante todo?  
Se culpaban unos a otros de sus desgracias y se atacaban sin compasión alguna, robaban y mataban entre ellos mismos.  
Sus pocos guerreros no eran lo suficiente fuertes, mal organizados y tan frágiles ante cualquier ataque.

—- Se están destruyendo a sí mismos, ¿no te parece?—- Había dicho mi príncipe mientras contemplaba aquel cuerpo inerte consumiéndose por el intenso fuego—-Son egoístas e incluso más estúpidos que Thor. Buscan tener poder, riqueza Acosta de convertirse en monstruos sin alma. 

La magia es un Don obsequiado por las nornas, aquellos que la consiguen por medio de tratos con esas criaturas son maldecidos.

-— Es bueno para ellos tenerte a ti para guiarlos, mi príncipe.—- Tenemos cerca de cinco meses en este reino, ha sido como una bendición para ellos. Él estaba en este lugar lejos de todo lo que le hacía daño, reestableciendo el orden y dándoles esperanza.

—-Soy tan amable, les estoy presentando mi valioso tiempo, e incluso tome el lugar como su nuevo rey- Era verdad, tan pronto demostró ser hijo de Odín, no sólo obligó a los reyes y a sus hijos a arrodillarse, también los hizo parte del servicio que estaba obligado a atenderlo de la mejor manera posible. Se adueñó del castillo , reclamo el trono y a mí...Me agradaba verlo tan feliz.

—- Es verdad , yo podría destruir su mundo en cuestión de segundos , pero generalmente aquí...siendo su todo.- El ya era considerado una figura santa , divina y hasta pura...por qué el.era Loki hijo del Dios de la sabiduría, Loki quién vino a combatir sus peores pesadillas...

—-Eres muy considerado—- Dije de modo amable.- Necesitaban a alguien sabio para guiarlos.-—  
Habíamos echo un gran trabajo asesinado a las criaturas , pero los gritos de los midgardianos y un fuerte rugido nos hizo saber que la bestia que buscábamos con tanta saña en los últimos días había decidido venir a nosotros.

Mi príncipe invoco su armadura y se levantó despreocupado de su asiento mientras caminaba con total seguridad a la dirección contraria a la que todos corrían conmigo a su lado.  
Y frente a nosotros se encontraba aquel al que llamaban el perro del infierno.

Un lobo gigantesco con un pelaje tan negro como la oscuridad misma, ojos tan grises como la mejor espada de acero y un enorme osico en el cual llevaba el cuerpo de al menos cuatro hombres posiblemente muertos.  
¿Seríamos suficiente solo nosotros dos? Mi príncipe había tenido mucho cuidado de no usar gran parte de su Seider para no ser detectados por los ojos de Heimdall.

Pero dudaba mucho que nuestras espadas o un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo fuera suficiente.

-— Parece que busca algo solo obsérvale.-—Dijo con aquella postura de combate aún sin moverse.  
Él es sin duda alguna la perfecta imagen de la armonía entre violencia y cordura.

Y entonces pude ver como el enorme animal husmeaba en el aire, con la mirada fija, e inclinaba las orejas hacia delante unos segundos, agitando la cola nerviosamente.

—-Creo que busca a sus crías, solo observa sus tetillas...aún derraman leche.

Al final, el enorme animal con presencia dominante olfatea nuestra presencia aun estando a larga distancia.

A medida que se aproxima a nosotros aumenta la agitación, pero consigo controlarme. No debo cometer ninguna imprudencia. Mantengo la mirada al frente, la bestia hace un moviendo con la cola y procurando no alertar a nosotros "la presa".  
Debemos acercarnos lo más posible antes de que ésta advierta nuestra presencia.

¿Podremos hacerlo?  
Sus ojos son fríos y adopta esa postura de cazador...nos está acechando.

Notas:  
¿Duele? Espermos ver cómo va el dolor de Thor y que pasara cuando sepa dónde encontrar a su hermano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dígame bellezas , ¿Disfrutan el fic? Cuando escribía está historia pensaba que al menos en ningún fic que yo hubiera leído antes explicaba por qué Fandral podría amar a Loki y el sufrimiento que eso provocaría y al mismo tiempo el echó de cómo Loki lidiaria con el sentimiento de amar a su hermano o como Thor soportaría el pensar no ser amado por aquel que tanto desea.
> 
> Tenía tantas ganas de escribir algo que fuera capaz de plasmar tal dolor y las hiciera amar ambas parejas...¿Lo estoy logrando?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS:
> 
> Lamento la delirante espera. Realmente amo escribir esta historia , es la única que plasma mis deseos más profundos de estas dos parejas, ya que aún ahora sigo sin encontrar realmente un fanfic Fandroki que me deja satisfecha o de una razón clara del por qué el espadachín ama a Loki, o por que estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él. Aún asi creo que logre plasmarlo en los capítulos anteriores.
> 
> Nota 2 : Deseaba ver a estos tres sumamente celosos entonces prepárense. Definitivamente Thor no estará feliz de ver a Dashing tan apegado de su hermano , Fandral no vera con buenos ojos el que Thor quiera pasar tiempo con su hermano y la confianza que alguna vez estos dos amigos se tenían, al igual que el cariño puede empezar a romperse.
> 
> Nota 3 Realmente pienso que si la mayoría de los asgardianos llama a Thor por su nombre es porque existe confianza y este lo permite. No me imagino a alguien como Loki dejando que cualquiera lo llame por su nombre , ya que el en cada película deja en claro que es un príncipe y no lo imagino dando su consentimiento para que lo llamen por su nombre además de su familia. Por lo que Dashing de momento solo se dirige a el como príncipe

.

*

Capítulo 5.

La bestia estaba dando pelea sin duda alguna, varias casas y cuerpos yacían hechos pedazos por cualquier lugar donde mirase. Seguramente tomaría más que un par de días reconstruir todo y reunir los cadáveres para quemarlos y evitar plagas de enfermedades que podrían contraer aquellos humanos.

Anteriormente había tratado de cortar las patas del lobo infernal, pero había sido inútil. Al final y como último recurso su príncipe tuvo que intervenir con un hechizo de transportación cuando aparecieron más de ellos al punto de tenerlos rodeados. Todos esos meses en los que su amado se había esforzado por no usar nada de su Seider se habían ido a la basura.

Aún si sólo fuera por algunos segundos seguramente Heimdall los había detectado.

¿Cuántas horas tendrían antes de regresar?

El guardián seguramente había logrado encontrar su ubicación exacta. Lo más probable es que su única misión a cumplir en aquellos meses fuera buscarlos arduamente por órdenes de Odin.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? Sin duda vendrían a buscarlos, regresarían a Asgard donde...donde su príncipe estaría al lado de su hermano y todos aquellas personas que serían mejor compañía que él.

Aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo debería preocuparse más por no ser devorado por la pequeña manada de lobos que por el hecho de estar celoso.

\- Estás hecho un desastre-- Se burló el embaucador al ver su ropa salpicada en sangre y tierra. Cabe mencionar que más de una vez la gran bestía logró tirarlo de su lomo por lo que también la suciedad estaba presente en su cabello y rostro.

\- Es mi trabajo ensuciarme para que así usted quede completamente puro de cualquier suciedad mi príncipe.--Dijo en tono burlón mientras se ponía unos pasos delante de él. Loki estaba completamente impecable, ningún cabello fuera de lugar y su ropa sin ninguna salpicadura de aquel rojizo líquido.

Era un estúpido sin duda alguna. Lo único que su mente procesaba era que quizás esa sería la última vez que ellos dos combatirían juntos, lado a lado, protegiéndose mutuamente. Una vez más se recordó que él no era más que su remplazo, porque una vez que Thor se les uniera él dejaría de tener la atención del más joven.

\- Entonces esfuérzate un poco por qué vienen hacia nosotros. -- Dijo a modo de burla ciertamente a su príncipe jamás parecía preocuparle el peligro.

\- Es una manada pequeña, esa cosa no es más que una madre enseñándole a cazar a sus cachorros- Contesto fatigado al ver a los lobos aún más pequeños tratando de devorarlos.

(*)

\- Los encontré-- Pronunció con total satisfacción el guardián de ojos color ámbar quién fue capaz de ver el lugar donde se desataba la batalla con las bestias de tamaño descomunal.-- Llamen al rey díganle que los he encontrado.-- Había sido un completo fastidio, el príncipe menor siempre había sido el único que lograba evadir su visión, aun así se las había arreglado para detectar su seider con el pasar de los años para lograr dar con el hechicero y ciertamente había funcionado por un corto lapso en el que él embaucador encontró la manera de ¨disfrazarlo¨ y salirse con la suya nuevamente.

Pero ahora la situación había sido más grave que en aquel entonces. Había desaparecido en la oscura noche junto a cinco de los mejores sirvientes de la princesa extranjera y con Fandral a su lado. Por lo que podía intuir que no se trataba solo de un berrinche o una simple travesura y ciertamente logró comprobar que tenía razón al ver la sonrisa socarrona de la princesa haciendo acto de presencia delante del heredero al trono.

Su alteza Singyn era la única que conocía su destino y se negaba rotundamente a hablar aun si el príncipe dorado iba a su encuentro de forma poco amigable. Ella parecía realmente jubilarse de la desesperación y el dolor que reflejaba el rostro del príncipe mayor.

\- Parecen divertirse-- Dijo apenas para sí mismo al observarlos bromear respecto a los ¨pequeños lobos¨. El pequeño príncipe no se molestó encubrir nuevamente su rastro. Al menos estaba consciente de que ya era demasiado tarde y pronto irían a su encuentro.

Diez minutos, veinte minutos, treinta y cinco minutos.

Fue lo que tardó en llegar aquel príncipe al que respetaba y apreciaba.

Su mirada detonaba rabia ,esperanza y quizás un poco de alegría tal vez.

\- ¿Dónde se encuentra? ¿Por qué no simplemente los trajiste de regreso?--Exigió saber con total autoridad.

\- No es tan simple, alteza, de haberlo hecho las mismas bestias que los asechan hubiesen sido capaces de venir con ellos.

\- ¿Bestias dices? ¿Mi hermano está en peligro?--La expresión en su cara cambio a una total mente preocupada y furiosa. Si su hermano llegase a tener un solo rasguño el mismo se encargaría de matar a Fandral por incompetente.

Aún no perdonaba que el rubio espadachín no hubiese dado el aviso de los planes de su hermano , sabía que el tratar de detener a su hermano sería inútil , ya que como su segundo príncipe no podía ir libremente en contra de sus deseos , aun así tenía la responsabilidad de ir con él e informarle de ser necesario el momento exacto en él que se daría a la fuga para detenerlo.

Loki se había ido de su lado sin darle la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas , lo había dejado solo hundiéndose en el dolor amargo de la soledad. Ni siquiera sus amigos o el alcohol habían logrado que dejará de pensar en él un solo día. Estaba tan desconsolado y aun así la imagen de su hermano al lado del espadachín viviendo aventuras temerarias lograban quitarle el sueño.

No podía imaginar al embaucador en manos de alguien más era sórdido y triste. Pero debía aceptarlo al final su más preciado tesoro estaba furioso con él, no deseaba si quiera estar en el mismo reino porque su sola presencia lo molestaba, su Loki no lo necesitaba de la misma forma que él lo hacía...la prueba estaba en que no lo pensó ni dos segundos antes de preparar todo para su viaje y elegir a Dashing como compañero y cómplice. Al principio sus amigos le hicieron contemplar la posibilidad de que el menor hubiese obligado a su amigo a acompañarlo, ya que ellos no tenían una muy buena relación de amigos, de hecho...el hechicero era difícil de tratar, no lo consideraban realmente un ¨compañero¨ realmente la única razón para tratar de llevarse bien con el e incluirlo en sus bromas era por Thor. Loki a diferencia de él tenía un carácter más...amargado quizás , el joven príncipe era recatado de gustos caros y finos, Ni siquiera se complacía de acompañarlos a la taberna más prestigiosa de asgard siempre miraba el tarro como si alguien hubiese escupido en el , no se incluía en sus conversaciones y daba respuestas cortas de ser estrictamente necesario. Aun así Thor consideraba que el rubio fue por su propia voluntad , más de una vez había sido testigo de como su hermano se preocupaba sutilmente en las batallas por Dashing o como este trataba de animar a su pequeño con sus tonterías en sus momentos de amargura.

Era suficiente prueba para él confirmar que si bien , no eran íntimos amigos de confianza , al menos lo eran.

Por esa razón cada vez que hacia esa imagen mental de Fandral al lado de su único amor haciéndolo reír o protegiéndolo...lograba sacarlo de quicio.

De alguna forma Loki lo estaba castigando con su indiferencia, con su abandono. Se había vengado porque le había afectado saberlo con alguien mas.

(*)

El retumbante sonido de la tormenta aproximándose y la luz brillante del Bifröst fue todo el anuncio que necesitaron ambos para saber que su respaldo había llegado. Seguramente Thor en compañía de sus amigos.

\- ¡Alteza!--Trato de advertir el espadachín. Su príncipe se había distraído un momento observando como el puente se abría tiempo suficiente para que un lobo de un metro noventa se lanzara encima de él mordiendo su hombro con saña rompiendo así parte de su armadura.-- Maldición-- mascullo mientras aventaba el cadáver del lobo blanco que yacía sobre el para ir a su encuentro.

El hechicero solo mordió con fuerza sus labios reprimiendo un grito de dolor. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos. Los colmillos de ese animal eran tan afilados como sus propias dagas y duros como el mismo acero. Incluso pudo escuchar el crujir de su hueso y la piel siendo desgarrada. Maldijo su estupidez y con su mano derecha logró reunir suficiente de su Seider para expulsar al sucio animal lejos de él.

Se levantó lentamente mientras se concentraba en la zona dañada, si tenía suerte sanaría en pocos segundos y seria libre de moverse libremente.

Los gruñidos de los animales lo pusieron en alerta. Había estado en situaciones peores en el pasado y esas bestias sin duda no eran nada en contra de él.

Maldijo internamente a su hermano, tenían cerca de una hora combatiendo y sin duda se encontraba fatigado. Habían logrado acabar con la mayoría de los cachorros aun así su madre era el problema y prioridad. Y al muy maldito se le ocurría aparecer cuando la situación prácticamente estaba marchando en la dirección correcta, esta sería su victoria, pero como era de esperarse el dios del trueno terminaría llevándose el crédito como el gran héroe que saco a su pequeño hermano del apuro en el que se encontraba.

Estaba molesto.

(*)

Heimdall lo había dejado a una distancia considerable de la batalla.

Podía escuchar fieros gruñidos y el claro resonar de varios gritos.

Solo fueron cuestión de segundos en los que dio la vuelta tratando de analizar la situación cuando se encontró con la mirada de aquel que tanto daño le había hecho con su ausencia.

Thor se dió cuenta de lo mucho que estaba enamorado de su menor, de cómo su corazón se aceleraba al estar en su presencia o como al ver que ese reconocía su presencia una sonrisa tonta se reflejaba en su rostro, no podía apartar la mirada, nunca había sentido nada igual por alguien o que se asimilara aquel sentimiento tan intenso que le hacía perder la cordura, se preguntó si amar tanto alguien fuera pecado, si estaba haciendo algo malo en desear a la única persona que jamás podría tener.

Lo enloquecía tan solo con una contemplación. Loki era su razón de vivir.

Entonces se percató de su hombro completamente expuesto, la sangre escurriendo y la poco movilidad que el hechicero mostraba con su mano derecha.

La sangre le hirvió en furia , nadie lastimaba a su pequeño y vivía para contarlo.

Los truenos se hicieron presente haciendo eco en el cielo y la lluvia azotaba con salvajismo.

El mismo se encargaría de freír a esas bestias.

(*)

Parecia que la ¨pequeña¨ manada de cachorros poco a poco había ido cediendo ante ellos.

El hombro del príncipe había sanado casi por completo dejando solo una pequeña herida que fácilmente podría confundirse con un simple rasguño. El dolor había cesado y la movilidad había sido recuperada, aun así Dashing no abandonó nunca su postura de defensa cuidándole celosamente la espalda.

Ahora solo quedaba la furiosa y desconsolada loba quien descargaba toda su ira en tratar de destruirlos.

Sin embargo se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca como para que el menor comenzará a idear su plan.

Combatir era parte de la naturaleza de Thor, cuyas destrezas se basaban en la fortaleza física, la actitud natural y la práctica rigurosa. Por lo que aquella bestia no era rival para él. Loki estaba consiente de eso, ya que conocía muy bien sus virtudes, y debido a ello, no se preocupó en lo más mínimo en respaldarlo. Una mirada del hechicero bastó para que él supiera que su hermano estaba ideando un plan que requería algo de tiempo y distancia de por medio.

Ambos rubios lo entendieron, así que mientras Thor trataba de someter a la indomable bestía con algunos truenos que caían directamente en el cuerpo de la gran loba tratando de debilitarla, Dashing se encargó de defender a su joven príncipe con su afilada espada de los cachorros del enorme animal.

\- ¡Ahora!- Gritó a modo de orden y rápidamente su hermano se alejó del gran lobo.

El Seider verde se desprendía de sus dedos y con un suave movimiento de manos logró invocar al rededor de las patas del lobo un par de esposas que lograron sacarlo de equilibrio y lo hizo caer en el suelo.

Aún así trato de levantarse , movía su cabeza con violencia y gruñía mostrando sus fieros colmillos.

El animal era extremadamente fuerte tanto que las esposas parecían ser poca cosa para él.

Tenía esa mirada de depredador en sus ojos de tonalidad entre rojiza y naranja que fácilmente se podría confundir con la enorme y preciosa luna llena de ese reinó que muy pocas veces el príncipe menor se había tomado la molestia de observar.

\- Dashing-- Susurró a modo de orden. No hacía falta decir más el rubio supo interpretar claramente la mirada de su señor.

\- ¡Lo haré!-- Afirmó mientras bajaba su cabeza y apretaba su espada.  
Prontamente en Seider lo rodeó y en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba en el lomo del feroz animal más le valía mantenerse en pie y no dejarse caer.

Thor por otro lado no perdía el tiempo y haciendo uso de sus dones se dispuso a invocar varios truenos. Quería sacar a relucir su irá, su descontento, la frustración de tener lejos al menor durante tanto tiempo. Él señor del trueno quería quemar vivo al animal y sin duda estaba a punto de lograr su cometido, pero entonces el sonido de algo pesado retumbó en el suelo provocando que la tierra temblará levemente.

La sangre de la bestia a un escurría por la afiliada espada del espadachín.

Había cortado el esguince cervical de la bestia. No importaba de cual criatura se tratara o lo enorme que está fuera...si lograba cortar la parte trasera del cuello donde el nervio principal conectará con la cabeza sería más que suficiente para acabar con cualquier vida.

Y Thor lo odió...odió el hecho de que fuera el quien acabará con la vida del animal , lo odió por el tiempo que le robó con su hermano , lo detestaba por ser él su compañero de batalla en las últimas semanas.

\- ¡Cuida tu espalda!--Le gritó el embaucador mientras cortaba el cuello del pequeño lobo que estaba por lanzarse a la espalda de su hermano.

Thor desenfundo su propia espada y se dispuso a acabar con la pequeña bestia que respaldaba al lobo gris que acababa de ser asesinado.

Definitivamente asesinar a esas cosas era algo que debía preocuparle y aun así...sus celos le hacían olvidarse de todo lo demás.

\- Parece que era el último-- mencionó el hechicero dedicándole una mirada neutral carente de cualquier emoción.

Thor se encontraba sucio y despeinado, y Loki lo había extrañado con desespero, lo extrañó con cada latido de su traicionero corazón.

El mayor observó a Loki con tanto ahínco y fervor que incluso su corazón ardía en el más desgarrante de los anhelos.

Porque esta es la verdad más grande y más secreta que el Dios del trueno esconde, la que él guarda con fervor poco más que su propia vida: en el fondo es como todos los demás, otro enamorado adulador en el gran mar de los admiradores de Loki, patéticamente desesperado por cualquier fragmento de atención. Su hermano puede no notarlo y el rubio lo odia por ello, por no entender que hay días en los que el jura que podría perecer sin él...sin su Loki , la ausencia de este lo había dejado sin ganas de levantarse si quiera , el apetito se esfumó quizás perdió peso , pasó semanas enteras buscándolo en todo reino que se le vino a la mente...tantas noches que pasó en vela esperando inútilmente a que regresará.

Pero ahora lo tenia de frente mirándolo sin expresión alguna.

Le hace querer hacer cosas escandalosamente absurdas, como besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento y hacerlo jurar jamás irse de su lado , pero en vez de eso camina de forma amenazante y al tenerlo a pocos centimetros de su rostro Thor lo estrella contra él con tal fuerza sacándole el aire a Loki que no podía con tal acto de salvajismo, con sus brazos lo atrajo más dándole un tipo de abrazó pero más brusco, quería señalar que él era el fuerte, que aquel caprichoso príncipe no estaba en condiciones de insultar, que realmente lo había preocupado.

Pero Loki se molestó al ser tratado de esa manera, Thor lo notó, se acercó a su oído para calmarlo ya que este se estaba alterando, haciendo gestos de desagrado y respirando con dificultad. El guerrero aflojó su agarré, acariciándolo suavemente con ternura

-Escucha mi hermano sé muy bien que normalmente haces tú voluntad , ¡pero tenías que desaparecer sin decir nada!-- Reclamó molesto.

El pequeño rebelde por el momento no dijo nada ya que era verdad sabía muy bien que Thor se alteraría y aún así no le importó, realmente esperaba que él tronador sufriera por su ausencia y le complacía ver que así fue.

\- ¿Por qué interveniste en mi batalla? -- Reclamó molestó no iba a permitir que el rubio se diera cuenta de lo mucho que lo extraño y lo bien que se sentía estar en sus brazos.

\- Te hirió de gravedad, necesitabas de mí-- Contestó rápidamente mientras besaba sus cabellos, cuánto había extrañado a su amor.

\- Solo fue un maldito rasguño, Thor, ¡apenas corto mi hombro!--Reclamo molesto tratando de alejarlo, su corazón late frenéticamente y teme que su rostro se tiña de rojo.

\- ¡A mi lado jamás resultarías herido!--suspiro molesto-- Aún no estás listo para hacerlo por tu cuenta, Loki, tú...

\- He aprendido de ti mi hermano y te digo una cosa yo soy un guerrero, un príncipe de Asgard, crees que no lucharía por la victoria hasta el final...yo... ¡no soy débil.-- Estaba furioso y dolido , ¿acaso Thor no confiaba en sus habilidades?

El corazón le dolió su amado hermano parecía tan distante

-Loki , no quise decir eso...

-Vine a este lugar...por qué era el único que no conocía tu nombre , deseaba ser por una vez...aquel héroe al que clamen su nombre...pero nadie lo hace , nunca lo harán , Thor , tú siempre consigues opacarme delante de todos- suspiro frustrado.-- ¿Disfrutas a caso dejándome ver como el hermano débil?

\- No eres débil , Loki , yo...

\- A ti todo te sale bien , todos te admiran , te aman... -- Interrumpido molesto porque incluso él mismo amaba y adoraba a su hermano simplemente por ser él.

\- Eso no es verdad-- contestó afligido.- Las cosas no siempre me salen bien aveces... aveces yo...a veces yo... también sufro.

\- No trates de mentirme sé que así son las cosas--¿Porque su hermano siempre tenía que hacerlo quedar mal?.

\- No miento , Loki...estoy perdidamente enamorado-- El corazón de Loki dolió y simplemente contuvo las lágrimas igual que su respiración.-- Pero esa persona...me rechaza , no , no creo que sea capaz de corresponderme-- confesó con pesar.- viviré con esta amargura y dolor el resto de mis días. --¿Por qué tenía que amar con tal locura a la única persona que jamás podría pertenecerle...su Loki?

-Así que tienes un amor imposible, platónico. creí que todas las mujeres te correspondían sin siquiera dudar.- dijo soltando el aire , bien al menos el idiota sufría como él. Apretó sus manos con fuerza. Lo que él daría por ser aquella persona a la que su idiota amaba , pero era imposible él no era más que su hermano menor.

Thor no dijo nada, Loki le golpeó el pecho disimulando rápidamente su dolor.

\- No tenía idea de que el poderoso Dios del trueno se rindiera con facilidad , los hijos de Odín no debemos darnos por vencidos sin siquiera dar batalla.-- Le ánimo , eran hermanos y por eso...por eso tenía que aceptar que su amor enfermizo jamás sería correspondido. Lo único que podía hacer era asegurar la felicidad al menos del otro.

\- ¿Entonces que haras?-- Preguntó con desinterés mientras se alejaba con pasos lentos para luego tomaba asiento en una gran roca.-- ¿Te quedarás de brazos cruzados esperando a que tu amor se enamore de alguien más?

Sus palabras parecieron funcionar porque el rubio llego hacia él arrodillándose a su lado, acariciando la nuca y con su meñique rozando su mejilla. El rebelde hechicero pareció ser sumiso por primera vez, recostándose al toque, cerrando los ojos para sentir la calidez.

\- ¿Cual es la razón de venir a este lugar? Tenía todo bajo control--Pregunto tratando de dejar de lado el tema sobre el amor no correspondido y solo se quedaron mirando sin decir nada por un tiempo.

-Tú eres la razón. Acaso crees que no sentiría dolor al saberte lejos de Asgard, no tienes idea cuanto sufrí al ver que te fuiste sin decir nada, cuando supe que lo elegiste a él para ser tu compañero de viaje....me heriste en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Estaba celoso , tan celoso.

-Thor yo solo...

Este lo sostuvo.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Me siento impotente al verte entrar en batalla y no poder estar a tú lado protegiéndote.

\- Ya no soy un niño pequeño que necesita ser protegido...soy Loki , hijo de Odín y hermano del Dios...

\- Mi hermano-- Suspiro mientras se aferraba más a su cuerpo , Loki tenía razón...no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando que alguien robara su mayor tesoro.

-Hermano.-- lo llamó suavemente mientras acariciaba su cabello. Tenía que admitir que aquella palabra dolía con la misma intensidad con la que lo hacía sentir vivo ¿no se había dirigido siempre a Loki como tal en sus momentos más íntimos y solitarios? ¿Y no había respondido Loki siempre con el mismo título? Era un lazo íntimo e inromplible , algo que lo unía al menor a pesar de no llevar la misma sangre.

"Hermano," hizo eco Thor, y Loki no se atrevió a mirarlo. No a menos que quisiera ver todas y cada una de las defensas que había tratado de construir en los últimos meses se desvanecerse. 

\- ¿Interrumpo? -- De brazos cruzados y tratando de disimular sus celos se encontraba el espadachín quien de un salto bajo del animal muerto.

\- Fandral-- El tono furioso y poco amable de Thor no paso desapercibido por el espadachín.

\- A mí también me da gusto verte- Dijo tratando de disimular su descontento al verlo.

\- Infeliz desgraciado-- Su caminar amenazante solo hizo que se pusiera en alerta logrando así detener el golpe que estaba por estamparse en su rostro. Bajo otras circunstancias quizás se hubiera dejado golpear e incluso hubiera aceptado lo que fuera , Pero Thor siempre se esforzó por hacerles ver a todos que a pesar de ser su príncipe ellos eran sus amigos por lo que debían tratarlo como uno más de ellos aún si él estaba destinado a ser su rey. Esa era la razón principal por la que entre ellos había tanta confianza y complicidad ellos eran los amigos del príncipe , los únicos que podían tomarse atribuciones que otros jamás se atreverían incluso Sif había golpeado al rubio en más de una ocasión en el rostro por sus comentarios subidos de tono sobre otras damas. Y en sus entrenamientos no escatimaban en fuerza al tratar de vencerlo en combate.

Aun así el puño que sostenía con su mano no desistió y aplicó más fuerza.

\- Basta, Thor. -Ordeno el embaucador mientras ponía una mano en el hombro tratando de tranquilizarlo.

\- ¿Por qué no me informaste de su huida? ¿Por qué no traste de detenerlo?-Necesitaba respuestas y si Fandral valoraba su vida más le valía ser convincente. Aun asi retiro bruscamente su puño.

\- Se enteró por casualidad al menos diez minutos antes de que Singyn abriera el portal, -Intervino rápidamente el menor de los príncipes-Dashing se encontraba ahí por casualidad y se sorprendió de igual manera al verme. Para entonces la única opción que tenía era ir a avisar a nuestros padres sobre mi desapareciendo atraves de un portal desconocido o acompañarme y asegurarse de que nada malo ocurriera conmigo.--Sus palabras parecieron a apaciguar un poco la ira del mayor. Al menos los truenos habían cesado.

Su hermano era fácil de engañar , ni siquiera parecía cuestionar el hecho del que podría haber estado haciendo Dashing solo en el bosque a altas horas de la noche.

\- Entonces...¿no planeabas traerlo contigo?-- Si Dashing no había tenido otra opción más que acompañar a su príncipe porque era su deber y fue sin que ninguno de los dos lo quisiera realmente resultaba muy alentador para su herido corazón.

\- ¿Dudas de mis palabras?- El príncipe no escatimo en usar ese tono ofendido en su voz.

\- Tu hermano tiene razón, Thor, consideré que sería mejor asegurarme de que no se metiera en líos. Te aseguro amigo mío que mis intenciones con el príncipe son las mismas que las tuyas solo me preocupo por su seguridad como mi deber que es. No he sido más que tu reemplazo en estos días.

\- Gracias mi amigo--Agradeció con toda sinceridad mientras pasaba uno de sus musculosos brazos por los hombros de su hermano logrando pegarlo más a su cuerpo.

\- No tienes que agradecer.-- Y ese era el principio de una de las tantas veces que tendría que sonreír de fingir que no pasaba absolutamente nada y soportar ser brutalmente ignorado por el pelinegro mientras este le sonreía y respondía al afecto de su hermano.

Entonces el espadachín deliberó en lo mucho que deseaba que el embaucador lo amara con el mismo rigor con el que él lo hacía , pero Loki estaba fuera de sus manos, era demasiado imposible lograr que se fijara en él. Después de todo estaba enamorado del dios del trueno.

Quizás era masoquista amar a la única persona en los nueve mundos que nunca le correspondiera los sentimientos. No importaba cuántas mujeres se fijaran en él ninguna de ellas se asemejaba a su hermoso príncipe, ningún alma en los nueve reinos podría jamás hacerlo olvidar.

(*)

Aquél evento no paso desapercibido por las personas que se resguardaban temerosas de las criaturas.

Habían visto como aquel hombre decencia de aquella luz proveniente de cielo, de cómo las chispas eléctricas salían de sus manos, de cómo controlaba los truenos a su antojo para atacar a las bestias.

Tampoco ignoraron el hecho de que llamo hermano al supuesto hijo único de odin.

Entonces comprendieron que el hechicero en realidad no era más que el hermano pequeño de ese poderoso guerrero.

Y las personas de ese lugar hicieron a un lado su supuesta devoción por aquel príncipe encantador, de tez hermosa delicada y exquisita, de altura adecuada para alguien que está a punto de dejar de ser un adolescente.

A pesar de haber demostrado ser más fuerte que un búlgar humano común, aún después del conocimiento que les fue regalado y el tiempo entregado...los humanos prefirieron irremediablemente a Thor.

El hijo mayor de Odín el guerrero fornido, fuerte capaz de controlar las tormentas, ese bruto que ama la batalla y de corazón noble que se complace de ayudar sin esperar nada a cambio.

Ese que los maravillo con sus historias y les hizo ver que mi amado príncipe no era más que su hermano menor, un chiquillo travieso que era capaz de enredar con sus palabras.

Ese inútil que jamás podría ser consiente del daño que causaba , aquel que lo reñía como si de un infante fuese por tratar a la realeza de aquel lugar como uno más de sus sirvientes e incluso obligarlos a arrodillarse.

Ese desgraciado...que descubrió la mentira del menor.

Aquel con pinta de hombre mientras que el menor tenia la apariencia de un chico de diecisiete años midgardianos.

Nota final:

Aún tengo problemas en hacer que el próximo capítulo me quedé como yo quiero...trataré de terminar en estos días para luego actualizar el de corrompido.


End file.
